


The day that never comes

by Billywick



Series: Young Avengers Roleplay Fiction [3]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, House of M - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billywick/pseuds/Billywick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based loosely on House of M (or rather, uses the premise of HoM and then skips away over the rainbow with it) Prince William has to marry the Skrull-Kree Emperor for the peace of the galaxy.<br/>(Warning, features twins being...twincesty. Doubly, because Pietro and Wanda are indeed parents of...twins. Yes. Also complete abuse of aliens being in fact, very cute. Also imaginary Kree language.  Wow my summaries could not be worse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day that never comes

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was an rp, disjointed writing style ahead, POV jumping and grotesque amounts of fluff. No one is OOC in an AU ;D
> 
> Also I apologize for our abuse of Erik and Emma Frost. I am so sorry to both of you bbys.
> 
> This is the continuation of this fancomic: maelikki.tumblr.com/post/34013169546/houseofmcomicpart1
> 
> (also if anyone is wondering, someone asked me to regularly share my rps for her to read)

-House of M AU RP-

Wanda might be a princess in this world, but she still was a mother, too.  
Mother to two gorgeous young men, twins to be precise.  
One of them was going to be married today but both of them looked incredibly unhappy.

William not as much as Thomas, even if he was the one who woul soon be the husband of an alien hybrid he had only seen on pictures and in TV until now.  
The young, dark-haired man... well, you couldn’t even speak of a man, really, he was not even grown-up yet, but still, he took it with great composure, endured the little speech his grandfather, King Magnus, gave him, nodded, bowed his head as he had learned to do since he was little and then let his uncle silently squeeze his shoulder, too.

Thomas on the other hand had tears in his green eyes, tears he tried to bite back desperately. His hands were clenched to tightly Wanda was pretty sure that under his white gloves, there was no colour in his knuckles anymore.

She tried to make eye-contact with him, but he looked away.  
The witch couldn’t be angry with him for that. Thomas loved his brother above anything else and to be honest - he was right with what he had told them yesterday.

Yesterday, when Magnus had decided to tell his grandson one single day before his marriage that he was going to marry and whom.  
Thomas had flipped tables, screamed at the king and stated that he wouldn’t let his brother be a bargaining chip.

But that was what William was here and everyone here knew it. Yet, they had no chance to change their plans. If they wanted intergalactic peace for as long as Emperor Dorrek VIII lived, they would have to offer him something nice.

And William was definitely a nice catch. Not only was he a very gorgeous young man with wild, raven hair and warm, nougat-brown eyes, but he had also been blessed with a similar gift to his mother’s - he was a witch, able to bend reality to his will.

They had discussed it for days and weeks and months, ever since the King had caught wind of Dorrek being in search for a fitting partner to marry.  
Wanda had never really agreed with it, she just had stopped to be against it at some point because both her father and brother were right - marrying William to the Kree-Skrull emperor would bring them peace, finally.

Yet, she was incredibly surprised the young man took it with so much composure. His brother had been ranting and it had been William who shushed him in the end and quietly agreed to the marriage.  
That had put Thomas off and silenced him.

Wanda was proud of her son.  
Her green eyes wandered gently over him as she stepped forward, then stopped on his eyes and began searching for something.

A mother knew her sons better than anyone else and so she found what she had been searching for.  
Confusion, insecurity, but most of all fear.  
Her son was downright afraid of what was going to happen, but still he hid it so well other people didn’t notice.  
Well, except for her and Thomas, apparently.

The twins had always shared a very close bond and even Magnus knew about it, but never said anything.

Softly, Wanda leaned forward and pressed a kiss on William’s forehead. She was at a loss for words though.  
His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her softly, silently.

When she turned away from him, tears were burning in both of their eyes.  
Wanda shot her father and her brother a glare.  
“William, we will leave you and Thomas alone for a while. You will be fetched as soon as the Emperor is ready.”

It was a silent agreement, they all knew the twins shared beds sometimes and didn’t approve of it, but they were never told to stop.

William was silent until the door closed behind his mother, uncle, aunt and grandfather. They had silently given permission for Thomas and himself to do whatever they wished in the next time, however long or short it was. William knew they expected them to say goodbye.

And perhaps this was the most difficult thing for William about this whole business of being married to someone he didn’t know. Someone not even human, let alone someone he wanted or knew.

“Tommy...” he turned to his twin, unsure of what he wanted to say about all of this, unsure of what he could say that would rightly convey the depth of his sadness about leaving his twin for whatever uncertain life he would have at the side of the Emperor.

“I’m going to miss you most of all.”

It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was a start. William couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen tears in the bright green eyes of his brother and he was certain he didn’t like the sight of them.

Thomas seemed to fight with something even he himself couldn’t really put a finger on.  
His shoulders were tense, he didn’t look at Billy, instead stared at the ground to his right and bit around on his upper lip.

Then he suddenly took a step forward and pulled his twin into his arms, squeezing their bodies so tightly together as if they had never been seperated by birth.

It took William a whole while to notice his beloved brother was crying, sobbing soundlessly into his shoulder.

He had probably never seen his brother so upset before, Tommy wasn’t one for crying or showing too much emotion except for anger and annoyance maybe.

It took a whole long while until he finally loosened the tight embrace. Still, he didn’t move away, instead he grabbed Billy’s cheeks and looked at him.

“Billy, just.. just”, it was obvious he had a hard time expressing himself, the way his green eyes darted around and tried to not look at William even though he wanted to...  
“Don’t forget me. Don’t.... don’t forget I...”, another pause but finally, Tommy’s eyes stood still and focused on his brother’s,

“I love you.” 

Yes, Billy was shocked to see the usually snarky and self-possessed Tommy so unbelievably upset and earnest. It was almost humbling, that his brother loved him so much and would cry for him...

“Tommy...” he closed his arms tightly around his brother’s shoulders and now his own eyes were filling with tears. Being apart from his twin would be horrible, actually, the worst kind of fate that could be bestowed on either of them.

“Tommy, I love you too, I could never forget you, you’re my brother, my twin...”

Tommy swallowed, then brought their foreheads together. “Promise... promise me you will make him let you visit... I... I will make mince meat out of that fucking alien if he hurts you or does things you don’t want! That is my promise.”

The speedster’s fingers began tickling Billy in the area right behind his ear, where his dark hair was short and very soft, just the way he knew his brother liked a lot.  
Tommy’s thumbs wiped the tears leaking from his twin’s eyes away before he leaned in a little and brought their lips together in a soft, very caring kiss.

Billy relaxed into the kiss, having absolutely no intention of cutting it short or letting it end anytime soon. Tommy was his everything and it was beyond cruel to tear them apart like this. But it had to be done for the sake of peace. Still...Billy wrapped his arms a little tighter and adjusted his head so he could breathe a little more easily. Somewhere in his mind, he remembered when he was much younger and he’d sworn he would always be with Tommy, marry his brother and rule together when it was their turn to claim the throne of Genosha. They were just kids back then, not understanding that they could never marry each other or that one of them would most likely be forced to endure a task like the one set on Billy’s shoulders now.

And yet, Billy knew that if he had not agreed, or if he ran away, Tommy would be forced to coerce. And that was something William couldn’t let happen. Tommy would be on the throne of Genosha and choose his spouse freely, because William made peace with their greatest and most dangerous of enemies. Something the mild-mannered witch was utterly ready to sacrifice his personal freedom for. Dear, sweet, rash, loud-mouthed, beautiful Thomas’ freedom.

The kiss slowly turned from utterly sweet and caring to desperate, because honestly spoken, they were both desperate.  
Desperate to hold each other closely and never let go and yet, it was only a matter of time until Billy would be traded for peace.

*

It knocked.  
The door didn’t open straight away, only after William had called, “Yes, come in?”

Someone apparently had told the servant that the princes were having private time.

Right now, they were still cuddled together, Tommy’s arms protectively around his brother but he looked a lot more relaxed now. He even managed to let go off his twin and reach for the winged headband that was William’s crown.

The princes got up and Thomas leaned forward to kiss his brother’s forehead one last time before he carefully placed the ornated metal on William’s head.

Ready to be served to whatever alien overlord would be having the pleasure of marrying him, Billy gently wound himself out of his brother’s embrace and straightened up. This was it. His hand still had ahold of Tommy’s and he squeezed it one last time, one last promise to never forget his beloved brother.

And so, it was time. Pietro and Wanda awaited Billy and flanked him on his way to the podium at the other end of the hall. His to-be-husband wasn’t in sight yet and Billy felt slightly nauseous. Skrulls weren’t particularly attractive...and though his spouse-to-be was only half-Skrull, Billy was pretty damn sure all of him would be repulsive.

Billy was brought to the front and was climbing the stairs to the little stage where he would get married on when suddenly one of the heralds announced the entrance of his to-be-husband.

“Your highness, princes and princesses, lords and ladies - I am highly honoured to now announce the arrival of Emperor Dorrek VIII, unifier of the Skrull empire and the Kree, grandson to Dorrek VII, son to Skrull Empress Anelle and the highly honoured Captain Mar-Vell of the Kree. With him are Prince Xavin of Tarnax VII, the emperor’s hand, and Kree emissary Noh-Varr.”

Every guest was standing when the Skrull-Kree-hybrid entered the Great Hall. Absolute silence occurred - the emperor had never been on earth before and amongst the royals here, he was still feared.  
Even though they had never been at war, the sheer size of the empire Dorrek VIII had created still scared even the mutant race.

“This is beneath you, Emperor.”

This time, Xavin didn’t stop the young Kree on the other side of his highness from his angry murmuring.  
He too was of the opinion they all should bury their little rosy faces in the dirt in the presence of the Unifier.

Only the Emperor himself seemed to be quite alright with the situation.  
Of course he wore a grim expression, but he didn’t look exceptionally angry or any kind of negatively upset.

Dorrek’s blue eyes wandered and finally landed on the slim young man covered in so much regalia and expensive fabrics one could almost think he wasn’t a slender, very lean young man.  
William was a beautiful mutant, a strong one too from what he had found out and he was an important member of Earth’s most powerful royal house.

At first though, he would have to greet the current king.

Billy felt his knees knock together and he couldn’t help whispering a tiny chant for strength. Dorrek...Dorrek the 8th was very large, very green and looked intensely unhappy to be here. At his sides were a Skrull, also green and what looked to be a grumpy mixture between Tommy and their uncle Pietro with brooding alien bad-boy-ness thrown in for good measure.

The emperor walked right up to Erik Magnus, the head of the house of M and greeted him with a few words. Then, he walked up to the podest and took his place beside the shaking Billy. His eyes were blue and calm at least, but Billy could feel them crawl over every inch of him. 

Don’t let anything show, you aren’t nervous, this isn’t the end.  
He offered the hybrid emperor a neutral expression and no fear in his eyes, just a dull resolution to his fate.

Dorrek was a little surprised by the look the young man gave him. He had expected him to be frightened, every human, Skrull or Kree was frightened in his presence.  
Not his to-be-husband though or he could hide it very well.

He wasn’t set on testing him though, so he just made his expression a little more neutral and offered the young, strong man the hint of a smile.

Of course he did not expect something in return and he didn’t get anything, Billy just stared at the three men in front of him, Skrull, Kree and mutant who would read their wedding speech in three different languages.

The whole event was filmed for public, the whole world was probably watching one of Genosha’s princes getting married to the mightiest alien known to Earth.

Yet, there were only a few journalists and camera teams present and Dorrek was silently grateful for that. He didn’t like the way earth worked, that each and everything had to be documented and filmed. Where he came from only persons who earned their names were added to the documents for the afterworlds.

Blue eyes wandered to the side to focus on his to-be-husband.

William had been beautiful on the documents he had seen, but in person he was even a tad more gorgeous now that you saw how long his dark lashes were and how fluffy his messy hair was and how soft his skin...  
This really was a being the alien emperor could like to protect and to spoil for the rest of his life. Yet, Dorrek wasn’t stupid.  
He had to get to know him better, had to be careful with him, be soft with him, but at the same time let him see to whom he was married now.

Billy had absolutely no idea on how to treat his future spouse. He doubted Dorrek would have much interest in him. For one, he couldn’t exactly bear offspring so his most important duty was out of the window. He would probably be lucky if the emperor gave him a tower with a room or something to live in for the rest of his life. He was the bargaining chip for a treaty, a powerful weapon to be handed over in exchange for the green hand of peace...

Billy silently resigned himself to writing magical love notes to his brother secretly for the rest of his days, because it was highly unlikely he would meet anyone to fall in love with living among skrulls.

Though the Kree emissary at least looked human enough...

The speech given in three languages was anything but a testament to love. It was a contract, a cold, business-like contract and it was reaching it’s end. Billy hoped he didn’t have to kiss this stranger now called his husband.

He didn’t have to. When the speech was over, Dorrek turned to him though, looking almost curious now as he raised a huge, green hand and offered it to William.  
His eyes were focused on his little husband and he only hoped the young mutant would play along.

He did, and a soft, cold, little hand landed in his.  
Carefully, extra carefully, because he certainly did not want to hurt the perfect rosy skin of his husband with those talons of his, he enclosed his fingers around the hand and squeezed it very softly.

Dorrek tried his best at a reassuring look and raised their hands up a little.

The crowd began cheering; only Tommy shot up, apparently shouting something that wasn’t understandable over the sounds of thousand hands clapping and then Pietro was all over the boy, forcing him out of the hall within a second.  
Erik seemed displeased, but he seemed to have seen it coming already.

Of course the Emperor noticed, but he decided to not ask. At least not now.  
Everything that happened after the wedding ceremony felt like one big blur. Billy was hustled off to be changed he expected, instead he found himself seated at the long table only used for official dinners and such. Suddeny, he was nothing but Emperor Dorrek’s accessory. Whilst the hybrid was catered to by King Magnus and his most esteemed guests, Billy was seated to his husband’s right and not spoken to. 

The young man looked around the table for Tommy, unable to keep the heartbreak from his eyes as he met his mother’s gaze from Erik’s right; the end of the table where Billy should be sitting. There were two empty chairs...his and Tommy’s. Pietro avoided his gaze entirely, which meant he was sure of what the witch was looking for.

Billy had never felt more uncomfortable in his life than sitting here next to his new husband, gingerly putting roast meat slices into his mouth and choking them down with cups of wine.

Even though Dorrek would have loved to speak to his husband, he knew the words they could exchange in public would be nothing more than smalltalk and would not help to get to know him nor would they help to make Billy feel less uncomfortable.

Then again, all those humans that deemed themselves important were expecting answers even if the talking they did mostly covered him and the Skrull-Kree-empire in honey.

He didn’t really eat much and the growing misery of his husband was a little off putting. He didn’t want the little mage to feel bad.

And so, the emperor was happy for the first time in his life when music suddenly sounded and the servants cleared the tables - it was time for dancing.  
Dancing was a thing, Skrull and Kree together had only learned about from humans and it seemed, both races enjoyed it quite a lot even if they never admitted to it if you asked openly.

Dorrek had been taught dancing since he was little and he had disliked it for some reason.  
But now, it might give him the chance to escape boring smalltalk and at least show his husband he wasn’t as rough as he might look to him.

“Apologies”, the emperor said to King Magnus and nodded lightly, before he turned to Billy, asking carefully, “May... have this first dance, William?”

He had a very weird way of speaking english and did a lot of grammar mistakes, but he sounded honest.

He wanted to say no. Maybe even add a thank you. But that would be impossible. His grandfather was already raising his thick white eyebrows at Billy’s hesitation. It was normal for human couples to dance at their weddings. It was normal for human couples to be excited about their new life together.

But Billy was married to a thing not even close to human. And no, he wasn’t thrilled to dance with him. 

With the same resignation as earlier, he let his hand slip into Dorrek’s offered claw and got to his feet to follow his husband to the dancefloor.

He shuddered when Dorrek’s other hand landed on his waist as per tradition. Billy couldn’t look up into the blue eyes, instead sweeping his gaze over the room. Where was Tommy...? Oh god, how much he’d prefer to have to dance with his brother and get a snarky commentary rather than being swung around by someone three times as broad as him.

The Emperor really tried his best to make Billy feel better but apparently the dancing made him only feel worse so he ended it quickly.  
Other couples and not-couples were dancing too by now so it wasn’t all that weird.  
The King himself was fulfilling his duties and danced with some queens as per tradition.

Finally, they were a little more alone and Dorrek could lean over to William and whisper, “If you want leave, be alone, just tell me. Is okay, I don’t like parties much.”

Tommy by now was brooding in one of the Great Hall’s side corridors.  
He wasn’t allowed back in, his uncle had threatened him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have an eye on Billy from here...  
Then again, he couldn’t really see the newlyweds and that pissed him off even more.

Of course Billy appreciated Dorrek attempting to speak english to communicate with him, but in this case, he just didn’t know what to make of the strange words that left his new husband’s mouth.

Leaving the party this early would be rude of course. But...what did Dorrek plan on doing if Billy did want to go? Did he mean for them to leave together? To be ALONE together?

Billy shook his head and laid a small, less-cold-now hand on the giant green arm,

“No, thank you, Emperor...I want to stay, if that is alright?”

He was honestly scared of being alone with Dorrek, no matter how composed he seemed. 

Dorrek seemed okay with that and Billy embraced Wanda, who had just been relinquished by Pietro for a dance with her son. She could barely keep herself from crying.

The Emperor couldn’t help looking after his husband in curiosity. He had been incredibly sure William didn’t really like this either...

Blue eyes followed the wondrous creature he was married to now and admired him silently as he danced with his mother, trying to cheer her up even though he obviously did not feel good as well.

Both his hand and emissary were gone, Xavin had been incredibly embarrassed when one of the young ladies that lived in Genosha’s royal court had asked him for a dance.  
Dorrek had chuckled and waved a hand, telling the young lady it was very okay to abduct his hand.  
Xavin had shot him a glare and he had chuckled some more.  
Where Noh-Varr was, he had no clue though but the Kree soldier always did what he wanted if he wasn’t told anything else.

Wanda clung to her son. “I’m... Billy, how is he?”, she whispered, and squeezed his shoulder as they danced, “Don’t... oh.. don’t be afraid of... of later, did you hear me? Remember what I told you about your magic. In the end it will always be the last and best friend you have. William, answer me. You do know he is probably wanting to... consummate the marriage, you know what that means, right? Just... just let your magic help you, Billy, I’m so sorry...”

Billy felt calmer and calmer as his mother went on and on. Somehow, he felt as if he was retreating himself into a little protective bubble. It wasn’t her worry, but more the realization that there was no going back from this. He would leave with the emperor and live with the emperor and...yeah. Consumate his marriage to the emperor. Would it hurt? Without his magic, definitely. Did his new husband have...a penis? Billy felt curiousity beat fear and he glanced over to Dorrek. Who looked at him with the most doting expression he had ever seen on a man’s face. It was...a little shocking and Billy found himself flushing red.

“Mother, do not worry, I know my duties...as prince of Genosha and as the Emperor’s...husband. I know how to eradicate pain and...hopefully bring him enough pleasure so he won’t return me and the peace treaty in the morning. Just...mother, don’t worry about me. Worry about Tommy. He really needs your love and attention now.”

Wanda looked shocked at that, almost as if she had forgotten about her second son.  
“Pietro brought him... somewhere. I think he is not allowed to enter this hall... Do you wish to see him?”  
She swallowed, “I don’t think it is the best idea to let him be close to the emperor now... Your brother loves you too much, I... love is painful, sometimes. Most of the times.”

The song ended and Billy led his mother off of the dancefloor, “Do you want me to look for your brother, William?”  
Wanda didn’t really want to let go off her son.  
She wanted to hold him and Tommy close, bring them to bed together, look at her little babies cuddling together and she wanted to see that proud expression in Pietro’s eyes again when he looked at his sons.

Even though she could alter reality, even though she could make everything be as it had been she knew at some point they would end up here again and it would hurt all over again.

Then she noticed the little flush on her son’s face and finally came up with a little smile when she reached up to touch his cheek gently.  
“Just be yourself, William, be the stunning young man you have grown up to be and even the Emperor will be unable to do anything else than laying at your feet.”

“Mother....” Billy sent Wanda smile and squeezed her in a hug one last time before returning to his husband. He would much rather see her lavish her attention into healing Tommy’s heart rather than giving him courage. He could do this. He wasn’t weaker than his headstrong brother. 

“Emperor,” Billy slid an arm through large green loop and stood beside his husband, the very picture of a human spouse, 

“Perhaps we should go...now.”

Dorrek seemed a little overwhelmed by so much attention from Billy right now, the past minutes he had happily been observing him.  
Little did he know that staring embarrassed humans and that staring even at his husband wasn’t really wished for amongst humans.

“If you wish for it, of course...”  
They didn’t really have to excuse themselves, one of the new things William would experience. Being the emperor of a realm or his husband gave him even more freedom than being a prince of Genosha.  
Dorrek was downright surprised when William wanted to know why they didn’t tell anyone they were leaving the party now.  
“Who tell?”, the Emperor wanted to know.

They were finally alone, wandering through the otherwise very empty palace.  
“You have beautiful home, my prince.”  
It was a weird, possessive, but soft and gentle way the blond hybrid said ‘my prince’. “Is first time for me in Earth. Apologies for bad speak”, he chuckled a little.

Billy was past the sheer black despair of leaving family and home and he finally took the time to actually look at whom he had married. Dorrek was careful with him, at least for now. And his efforts to speak english were...well...adorable. Honestly. Maybe Billy could talk himself out of uncomfortable, rough sex as a first time. Maybe he could wrap this emperor around his fingers.

“It’s okay, I understand you mostly...Uhm, my emperor, what should I...call you? Do you wish to be my ‘emperor’ or...Dorrek?”  
He had to walk a little faster than usual to keep up with the long strides of his husband.

Dorrek’s face lit up as if he had waited for that question already. “Dorrek is good. No emperor for you. Emperor is for subordinates.”  
Billy in return nodded and bowed his head a little in acknowledgement.  
Quickly, the emperor’s hand came up to carefully grab his husband’s chin and pull his head up again.

“You bow to no one anymore.”

The Kree-Skrull-hybrid tried a soft, insecure smile. As if he had never learned how to smile.

Billy couldn’t help himself, he put his hands on Dorrek’s face and gently pulled at the corners of his mouth. The skin was a little cooler to touch than he expected, but it was supple and tough at the same time.

“You don’t smile a lot, do you, Em...Dorrek? Do your...our people not smile?”

The young mage grinned a little bit because it was downright cute when Dorrek tried to imitate him.  
“Is rare”, Dorrek informed him. He looked surprised again and maybe even flushed a little but that wasn’t really visible with his skin colour.  
Very slowly, he raised a hand and touched Billy’s hand on his cheek.  
“Soft skin”, he said quietly and smiled, trying to use what Billy had just taught him about that.

Dorrek’s blue eyes wandered to land on his husband, “You have very nice eyes, my prince. Very dark. Very.. warm. I like.”  
He really tried hard to compliment Billy without coming too close to him.

“Good,” Billy felt weird right here and he pulled his hands gently out of the hybrid’s grip, instead nodding in the direction of the room they were headed for. The guest suite intended for the Emperor. A room Billy had never even seen from the inside.

“Are you...tired, Dorrek? Maybe sleep? Or relax? I am very tired...”

Anything to keep the skrull-kree away from the thought of copulation.

“Relax is good”, the Emperor answered with a little nod, and followed William. They entered the room soon enough.  
It was huge, and had an almost even nicer view over Genosha than the princes’ rooms. 

“Everything very nice here”, Dorrek stated and closed the door behind them.  
Then he began to get rid off his regalia, apparently he disliked wearing it.  
Soon enough he was standing there in only some black pants and a tight sleeveless under-armour-shirt.

His blue eyes landed on William who was fighting with his clothes. Apparently they were not made to be taken off by himself.  
“Can I help?”, Dorrek wanted to know.

“No!” Billy reacted a little too fast, almost backing away from Dorrek just because the emperor had lifted his enormous green talon-hands. But the look of hurt across the alien’s features made Billy regret the sharpness of his denial very quickly.

“I mean...no, thank you, I can handle it.” Billy lifted his hand and his regalia glowed blue, easily and elegantly disassembling from Billy’s slim body. He was left in the very basics of his clothing and suddenly realized the regalia might have been some form of armour to fend off Dorrek’s advances.

But the tall alien seemed to finally have noticed his husband was utterly uncomfortable in his presence.

He had backed up and watched the magical disassembling of cape and armour, then sat down on the couch near the window.

“You is tired still?” He made a little move into the bed’s direction, “Can sleep, I stay here. Not tired.”

He really tried his best to sound non-threatening and not to stare at his gorgeous husband. Without the regalia and in this skintight undersuit he was wearing he was downright desirable.

The Emperor wasn’t some blushing virgin, but his first time...s had been with people he knew very well...  
And this young man was like a shy bird.

William shook his head and moved towards the second door in the room, but he did smile a little to reassure the emperor. He could already tell the hybrid was trying hard NOT to scare him, not to seem like a big mean alien and that was sweet. Perhaps, in time, William could learn to love the man he had been forced to marry, especially if he continued to be so considerate. 

“I will go shower...wash myself. If you want to go back to the party or anything at all, I will stay here and...wait for you.”

*

It had been a few months now.  
Prince William of Genosha was now living with his husband on a... well, it wasn’t really a planet, it was more like a huge collection of various pieces of mass orbiting around a ball of water. It was like a huge, beautiful world in the clouds and Dorrek had explained to him that this would be their home now when they arrived, a place especially to them, the so called capital of the Skrull and Kree worlds.

One of the orbiting huge land islands had a palace on it, the other ones carried homes for Dorrek’s closest people of both races.

All in all, it was beautiful and had all the luxury anyone could wish for.

Dorrek had tried his very best to make his husband feel comfortable.  
He was gone almost every day for a few hours, but they always dined together in the evening.

Today though, the emperor was a little late.

“Apologies, my prince”, he said softly, his English had gotten better during the past months, “Meeting took very long. Are you fine? How was day?”

The emperor slid into his chair.

The terrace was softly illuminated by warm light and they had a beautiful view over the other floating islands.

Billy leaned over, he had long ago insisted on a small table for the two of them to eat privately. Huge, long tables made him uncomfortable and put unnecessary distance between them. Billy liked his new home, a lot. Dorrek was as sweet as he was months ago and did everything he could to make his husband happy. It amazed and humbled William and he was pretty sure he was falling in love with Dorrek, which was perfectly okay because, hey, they were already married.

“Another ‘argument’?” Billy viewed the court once. Skrull had a very peculiar way to voice their opinion; if one disagreed with the other, the two fought to the death. The winner was right.

Dorrek didn’t participate often in those arguments, since being the prophesized saviour worked out really well in his favour.

Unfortunately, if Billy were to accompany his husband to court, he too would be subject to this rule and Dorrek forbid it, because he was incredibly fond of his little human spouse.

“I moved the gardens closer, I hope you don’t mind...” 

A reality bending mage had to spend their days somehow, and Billy spent his by moving orbits and reshaping the giant mass in their center.

Dorrek chuckled and looked around. “I like”, he said softly and reached out for his husband’s hand, taking it and squeezing it lightly.

“Lots of arguments today...” Dorrek sighed, “Kree and Skrull court today. Always lots of arguments. I feel tired and.. w.. worn out.”

The food was served. Dorrek had insisted on human meals, since he still wanted to make Billy happy and feel okay around here.

Blue eyes wandered over his young husband. Billy was wearing clothes that had been made for him and it fit him perfectly well.

Especially the crimson cape...

“You look stunning, my prince”, Dorrek said softly.

Billy blushed red at those words. Dorrek’s sweetness towards him knew no bounds and anyone would have been charmed by the emperor and his mostly gentle but strong behaviour and appearance. Billy didn’t mind his skin colour, he never had, and now he’d gotten used to the talons and wings, which could appear and disappear at will too. Dorrek was very attractive in his own right, with his blond hair and non-skrull face. Still, they had not really slept together. But at least they did share a bed and yes, Billy had kissed him, carefully, gently. The emperor had been very surprised by that and glowed with happiness for a week afterwards.

Adorable. Billy begun to think of Dorrek as a big green teddy bear.

“Thank you...I look the same as always. You’re always flattering me, Dorrek...I...like it very much, living here with you. You’re very kind to me...thank you.”

His hands wrapped around Dorrek’s and he lifted it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the strong talons.

The Emperor seemed to be flattered by that, so much his cheeks actually darkened a little. “No, no, don’t thank me. I like living with you more.”

They finished eating while holding hands.  
Now and then, they caught themselves looking at the other and sometimes their eyes met and they both smiled a little and looked away.

Dorrek was a very very patient person. He had been super-happy when Billy had kissed him, but now and then he woke up in the middle of the night, all panting and hot and utterly aroused just because he had dreamed about his husband finally allowing him to.. well, consummate their marriage.  
But he would never demand it of him, he wanted to wait for William to think of it by himself and Dorrek just hoped he would see the signs when the time was right:

Then again, he had been working on a little surprise for his husband.

“I have to show you something, William...”, he murmured and got up, offering his beloved a hand, leading him to their bedroom.  
It was more like a huge hall with a great window front and therefore view over the floating gardens. At night, like now, you could see a million stars.

Dorrek felt a little nervous. “I... would like to take a bath first, want you.. with me?”

Billy didn’t know what to expect. When they were headed to the bedroom, he felt his stomach furl in knots. He hoped this wasn’t something weird that was supposedly romantic like on some bad TV programmes he’d seen back in Genosha...Something like sticking roses in penises wasn’t nearly as appealing as the guys who had done it seemed to think.

But Dorrek wouldn’t think of something like that right? Not his sweet, gentle teddy.  
When the offer to bathe together came, Billy gave a nod with a smile. The bathtub they had was more of a swimming pool, and also involved a glass wall. Looking at the stars and floating bits of palace was beyond breathtaking no matter how many times you saw that view.

Being naked around Dorrek was still a hesitant story though. Billy undressed behind a screen, slipping into the bubbly, soapy water immediately.

Dorrek didn’t have a problem with that at all. He accepted it as part of human shyness but being a shapeshifter himself he did not know embarrassment.  
Billy wasn’t put off by the sight of him being naked either, so everything was well.  
As usual, the young emperor had waited until Billy was inside of the water and then took off his own clothes.

Soon enough they were both seated in the water, but instead of relaxation, Dorrek seemed to get more tense with every second that passed.

So much so at some point Billy noticed and frowned at him.

“I... want.. show you something”, the emperor finally exclaimed, “Is personal.”

He felt Billy’s eyes on him, then got up slowly, water pearling off of his tough, green skin that in front of his husband’s eyes turned rosy, even a tad lighter than Billy’s.  
His hair was still blond, but instead of the huge skrull-kree hybrid, a young man stood in front of Billy that looked more human than alien.

The water was finally still around his thighs, he was completely naked but that wasn’t why he looked flushed.  
It was mainly because he was nervous.

“You... like maybe?”

Billy forgot how to breathe. This...this young GOD standing in front of him was his Dorrek. HIS husband. Yes okay, Billy did sort of find Dorrek attractive even when he was green, but holy fucking hell!!! This blond gorgeous creature was definitely his type and the young witch felt his dick twitch with excitement. 

“D-Dorrek....you...you oh my god!” He gasped for breath, eyes travelling over every inch of skin. Including the wealthy endowment below the waist.

“You’re gorgeous...I like...very much...Very...much.”

The Emperor’s nervous expression disappeared and he broke into a wide smile. “Is Kree form.”  
He raised his hands and let them run over his arms and chest as if he was fascinated by himself.  
“I’m happy... you like.”

Dorrek knelt down in the water and took Billy’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Soft skin”, he proclaimed, pointing at himself, chuckling. “Kree form is not...”, he searched for words and instead waved his other hand, “not big enough, understand?”

“Soft skin is very good,” Billy couldn’t help himself, not when Dorrek looked like this. He surged forward and bound those new, beautiful lips into a far more passionate kiss than last time. Oh god this felt good. Billy’s body moulded itself closer, his hand holding onto his husband’s tightly. This was wonderful. He could definitely feel himself...desire Dorrek. Not with the hesitant emotional front of finding him adorable and caring, but with finding him utterly hot and definitely sexually appealing.

Billy broke the kiss when he noticed Dorrek’s surprise. 

“So-sorry...you’re...your Kree form is very, very attractive...”

“No no, I’m happy you like”, Dorrek said, still sounding surprised.  
“Kissing again, maybe?”  
He was only hoping he wasn’t asking too much now.  
But Billy seemed entirely fascinated by him and when the Emperor pressed his lips softly to his husband’s, the young prince seemed to like it.  
A lot actually.

Dorrek finally gave him to the urge to wrap his arms around the smaller body in his arms and brought them closer together.

Oh yes, Billy liked this. Soft skin pressed to his, familiar human curves of muscle, it was a beautiful symphony of familiarity and it aroused him to no ends. The kiss turned fervent, as if a damn had been broken inside of the young witch. His attraction to Dorrek could finally formulate itself, run freely and expand. Oh and it expanded hard, literally. Billy felt his dick press against Dorrek’s stomach, but he couldn’t be embarrassed. He wanted his husband to feel how much he liked him.

“Dorrek,” he whispered, face nuzzling into a strong neck, “I want you...I...have wanted you for a while, not just because of this,” he stroked over a bare chest and delighted in the way Dorrek’s nipple hardened for him, “but you are amazing right now...please...do you want me?”

Hearing his beloved’s voice whispering softly, almost seductively like that and feeling his slender body and that certain, hard, warm piece of him pressing against him, made the young emperor so aroused he answered in Kree at first and then realized Billy wasn’t very firm in the language yet and looked confused.

“Sorry”, he brought out a little breathless, “Yes, yes, very much. I want you very much.”

Billy touched him softly and Dorrek liked it a lot.  
Blue eyes landed on William’s brown ones as the Skrull-kree ran his hand down his husband’s body and wrapped a hand around his arousal, carefully his thumb ran over the tip. Billy’s arms around his neck tightened an Dorrek decided he liked how the young man arched his back a little and how his hips bucked a little into the touch.

“Is good?”, he wanted to know with a little smirk.

“Mhm,” Billy wanted to close his eyes, but if he did that he wouldn’t see his beautiful husband in Kree form, so he stared at him, cheeks steadily turning redder. Tommy was the last and first to touch him like this so it felt strange, Dorrek’s hand on his dick, rubbing, carefully and driving Billy insane.

“You like touching me, huh? I like it too...Can I touch you?” Billy whispered, grateful that he wasn’t an absolute beginner in this.

Dorrek made a noise that sounded like a groaned little ‘Yes, please’ in skrull. Luckily, Billy knew by now what yes and no in both skrull and kree sounded like.

“Can touch me in bed”, the emperor said suddenly and got up, Billy still in his arms as if it was the easiest thing to do.  
he didn’t care they were wet and would get the bed wet too at this rate.  
Carefully, he sat the mage down and crawled onto the bed next to him. Without any kind of embarrassment, Dorrek’s blue eyes wandered over his husband’s body. He definitely liked to see all the little and not so little signs William’s body gave off to show he was aroused.

(omg porn writing at school xD)

This was going pretty fast, considering for the past months, the most he’d let the emperor touch of him was his hand or face. But now....Dorrek was all over him and he definitely liked it. Rough, green skin had turned into soft human touches, curious and hungry for him.  
Billy squirmed a little when Dorrek leaned over him. It was good that he was in this new form, because otherwise the young witch would have been very intimidated. Never scared though. Dorrek had kept his promise of never hurting his young husband very well.

*  
“No, my prince, I already tell you no court for you!”

The Emperor’s blue eyes were narrow and he looked tense. Usually he would never forbid William to do something, but since that time where the prince had actually been challenged...

The Skrull court was different to anything Earth offered in that direction. There was one rule and one rule for discussion only - if you had an opinion you had to fight for it; if necessary, to death.

And Dorrek was certain that a lot of people in his council wanted to ‘argue’ with the earthling.

But Billy was determined to make his voice heard. After finding a group of orphaned hatchlings, he wanted to address the harsh policy of weeding out every hatchling but the strongest. Surely, they could at least see if the kids were smart and useful in other ways?  
It was something he was bound to have to fight for, but Billy wasn’t aware of just how much that meant here among the Skrulls.

“Dorrek, I can take care of myself, I am very familiar with politics thank you. I’m going and that’s that.”

The young Emperor tensed even more, then grabbed his husband’s shoulders. “You cannot! I know you can protect self but you seen what happened to X’vr last time!”

When Billy had accompanied him, there had been a very cruel fight but luckily the guy with the better opinion had won.  
If someone had a very diverse opinion it could happen he had to fight again, if necessary against the Emperor as well.  
So sometimes, Dorrek had to ‘argue’ as well.

“Council start now. And I say you stay here, William.”

The skrull-kree hybrid sighed and his eyes went soft and a little pleading, “Please, my prince. I will defend your opinion in your place...”

Billy sighed, but he had absolutely no intention of doing Dorrek the favour of playing the coy shy spouse only kept in the emperor’s chambers for his pleasure. He steeled his shoulders, tossed his crimson, tattered cape over his shoulder and marched ahead of Dorrek himself.  
“I will not desist. Now come, to council.”

The Emperor finally resigned. He had seen his husband’s powers before, he was a strong mage, very well versed, but he had never seen him using any kind of fighting magic. Was he even able to take a life?

That worried him to no ends. And he would not be able to defend William once he agreed to an argument...

The skrulls mostly participated in court for the spectacle rather than the politics, but all of them fell silent when William appeared at his husband’s side, looking utterly determined. Nothing and no one would stop him from putting forth his opinion today. Of course he remembered what skrulls did to each other...they were violent creatures, there was no doubt about that at all. But they were his people too now and had to learn how to respect William Magnus Lehnsherr, husband of their emperor and far more than a plaything!

So, that was when the council was in session, he stood up and began speaking, in fluent skrull one might add as he presented his thoughts to the matter of killing or abandoning every hatchling below the ‘standard’. A waste of life in his opinion.

Many of the Skrulls present had no certain opinion about the prince their emperor had married, but now that he was participating in council, they had to be on his side or against him.  
To most of them, it wasn’t very difficult.  
William was an earthling, didn’t even have green skin and most of them didn’t really trust his lean stature.  
No, he would go down in a fight for sure.

And of course, it couldn’t really have been any different, one of the Skrulls, Rw’lt, a big fighter and very well known for his brutal fighting style got up.  
Dorrek gave a little growl and tensed remarkably on his throne but his underling didn’t flinch. Here in the council the emperor too was only someone with an opinion and could be fought against.  
Even though that didn’t happen often.

“I don’t share your opinion, earthling”, Rw’lt said with a grin, only to be interrupted by Dorrek, “He has a name and a title, Rw’lt. I demand you speak to him as your rank forces you to.”

The Skrull seemed displeased, but he did as the Emperor asked.  
“Empress William, why are you trying to overthrow rules that are thousands of years old? Are you trying to sabotage your own.. people?”

That certainly got a rise out of the other skrulls as loud laughter erupted among the ranks. Billy felt his ears turn red, but he couldn’t act like a child now. Of course his rank was the emperor’s spouse...but empress? Obviously Rw’lt was trying to embarrass him.  
“I am not sabotaging my...new people, Rw’lt,” he had difficulty with the name, “I am trying to adjust a thousands of years old warrior race to the peace brought into its future by my husband. And this condition does not call for a waste of life such as this. Do you wish to further disagree with me?”

“Of course I do”, Rw’lt only seemed to have waited for that and looked around, searching for approval in the other council member’s face.  
He didn’t look at the Emperor though.  
It was very well known how much the hybrid liked his little boytoy; however there were quite a few Skrull (and Kree) who still disagreed with this bond.  
Like Rw’lt.

And he had the chance to kill him now and he would take it gladly and do it with honour. He would take his life quickly to not insult the Emperor.

The other council members leaned forward as Rw’lt stepped into the ring in the middle of the round room and stood in front of Billy.

“I hereby challenge you to an argument, Empress William”, Rw’lt exclaimed, wearing a grin and an excited sparkle in his dark eyes.

Something cracked and all attention wandered to the emperor for a second who had broken his throne’s armrests by grabbing them too hard.

“I will fight for my opinion as is custom, councilman Rw’lt.” Billy heard the crack of course but he didn’t dare take his eyes off of the skrull in front of him. Maybe sneak attacks were allowed too? Billy didn’t know the exact specifications of a council argument.

But he did expect an assault and that expectation would not be disappointed. Rw’lt wasn’t a superskrull (luckily) but he could still crush Billy’s skull with one big green hand. He chose a frontal assault, perhaps thinking it would intimidate Billy enough to surrender, though no one had performed that shameful act in a thousand years.

The young ‘empress’ however almost slid to the side, simply moving himself with the faintest of blue glows. The skrulls as the council had never seen the magic possessed by the young mutant, only the palace staff saw Billy moving the asteroid belt and floating islands if they were lucky.

Rw’lt seemed surprised by that and planned the next attack more careful before he basically threw himself at the emperor’s husband. Again, Billy slid to the side.

“Fight, coward!”  
The skrull’s voice bore confusion and Rw’lt was frowning by now.  
the other councilmen had mostly gotten up from their positions and looked down into the little arena.  
It was no coincidence this room had been built like this, after all they fought quite regularly.

Dorrek forced himself to sit and not jump up and murmur. He should put trust in his husband, be convinced of his triumph without making a fuss about it like all the others.

But deep down he was incredibly worried. 

Billy didn’t chance any looks around him, keeping his gaze on Rw’lt who grew angrier with every strike that the mage avoided. Okay, so the plan to tire him out by frustration wouldn’t work. But the thought of actually killing someone for their OPINION was so very very barbaric that Billy couldn’t just do so.

But he did have to show the skrulls that he was not a frail human pushover. With a tiny mutter, the blue around him intensified and he flew up, reminded of the time when he was younger and pretended to be a norse god from legends...Blue lightning crackled around him as he bore down on Rw’lt, eyes aglow and hands raised.

“You can surrender, Rw’lt, you do not have to lose your life for this!”

At the mage’s showing off, the Skrull around them began to murmur louder, they weren’t really different from humans when it came to surprises apparently.

Rw’lt seemed to get even angrier at the thought that this little worm had just offered him to surrender which was basically a very big insult.

The councilmembers went silent at that, as if they were holding their breath.  
Dorrek’s blue eyes were on his husband; the magic surrounding him fit so very well to him, looked so natural, it was beautiful and thrilling at the same time.

At this point, the emperor had calmed down. William had been right, he knew how to defend himself and it was important for him to make a point to get the Skrull to respect him.  
He almost regretted not having called for the Kree council too.

“I will not.. surrender”, Rw’lt brought out, looking as if he was forcing himself to something until suddenly, his hands and feet went aflame.

Every Skrull was born with at least one of the genes to be a super-skrull, there were few who didn’t have anything of the genetic material - and there were very few who had all of it.

Those few were selected after birth to train for becoming a super-skrull one day. But having all the genes didn’t mean you succeeded in becoming one, it was a very hard way to go and it was not unusual the recruits died.

Without training though there were few who could make use of their talent, but Rw’lt had seemingly learned how to use his.

“You should surrender, Empress, and go back to that dirt ball where you come from. Any skrull would be a thousand times more grateful to share a bed with the Unifier!”

William had to admire Rw’lt’s tenacity. Forcing himself aflame without training was very difficult. But all this meant Billy really would have to kill the skrull, because a surrender would apparently be worse than death to his opponent.

“My home has a name. I am a prince of Earth and I am more than worthy of sharing my life with the Unifier!” The mage decided he had to end this quickly, before Rw’lt’s words made him angry enough to lose control of his own powers.

“Everyone here knows what you are, little earthling”, the Skrull spat, “And your precious earth is only a little ball of dirt compared to the Skrull worlds! You are nothing and unworthy of the Emperor.”

Rw’lt seemed to be so enraged by now he didn’t even care he was indirectly insulting Dorrek as well.  
and he seemed to be quite aware of the fact he had underestimated William before which was why he was now trying to force him to make a mistake by insulting him.

“Enough of this, I will hear no more hatred from your mouth,” Billy flicked his hand and Rw’lt’s mouth actually disappeared, leaving nothing but an expanse of green skin behind. But Billy wasn’t finished yet. The crackling lightning around him expanded and crashed down onto the skrull, who probably survived the assault, though the floor of the council chamber now featured a scorched hole. Rw’lt stumbled from the rubble and dust, still able to fight. 

‘Empress’ William landed and walked up to his opponent, blue light ensnaring the Skrull’s neck, arms, torso and legs. The mage said nothing as the ropes of light tightened and began to burn, even singe through the green skin.

“I am worthy,” he whispered as he lifted Rw’lt up in a ball of blue for all to see, then he closed his fist, the magic following his wish and command.

Little pieces of Rw’lt rained down into the arena.

Utter silence followed.

everyone stared at Billy who landed in the middle of the arena, until the Emperor finally got up. “Does anyone else disagree with the prince’s opinion?”

More silence. 

“Then Prince William shall decide what happens to the Hatchlings”, Dorrek declared, his voice sounding neutral, but there was pride in his eyes when he looked at his husband.

Billy announced his plans for the hatchling selection, which were far milder and allowed for hatchlings to display some form of talent before being abandoned. A much fairer policy in his opinion. The skrulls never had such a long period of peace, so their laws and customs were adjusted to the violence of a conquering nation, constantly at war.

He was tired from the burst of strong magic necessary for the fight, but he hid it well until he floated back to his seat besides Dorrek. He offered his beloved husband a tiny smile.

“I told you I could do this...Are you proud?” 

Dorrek didn’t answer. A big green hand landed on William’s thigh though, his thumb softly moving, caressing his husband. Sitting on the highest place in the council certainly had its advantages, no one could see the little moment they shared.  
The hand stayed there until the council was over.

When they were finally alone and the door had closed behind them, Dorrek wrapped huge green arms around his prince, lifted him up and held him very tightly.

“Very, very proud, my love”, he muttered, “Very good picture you made.”

“Good,” Billy was kind of exhausted but also very proud of himself for managing such an important feat. He impressed upon the skrulls. Not many humans could ever lay claim to that circumstance.

“I am a strong Empress,” he joked.

The Emperor’s face darkened a little, “Deserved to die for that.”, he growled darkly in English.  
Which had grown better during the past months. When they were alone, Dorrek talked in his husband’s mothertongue, when they were amongst others, it was mostly Kree or Skrull.

Billy was a very quick learner, probably because he could just wish himself to know the language. But knowing all of the words and the grammatical use of them wasn’t enough to know how to express himself and so he still had his problems just like Dorrek had with the English.  
It didn’t matter though, they understood each other quite well.

The alien hybrid still had his arms around Billy and leaned down to catch his lips in a soft kiss.

Then he exclaimed, “Snatched little kiss from little husband!” and grinned stupidly.

“Big husband is big idiot,” Billy snapped, though there was a gentle and affectionate humour in his tone that would make it impossible to take any offense.

Billy leaned up and kissed his emperor once more, before heaving a big sigh. He was incredibly exhausted from that display.

“I must finish packing...my trip to Earth is tomorrow, I am very excited but I’m going to miss you...a lot.”

“Can I help?”, the emperor muttered, “Are you sure me not with to Earth?”  
Dorrek ran after his beloved husband like a baby duck after its mother when Billy began walking around the room.  
“Do you want something nice in evening? As little goodbye? I can prepare nice!”  
He smiled broadly. 

*

The evening certainly had been very nice, especially the part where Dorrek flew around with Billy in arms and suddenly managed a half-transformation back to his Kree form with only his wings as leftovers from the other form.

Just like almost every time the emperor shifted into that form, they had slow, rather passionate sex, this time in the garden and again in the bath after.

In the morning, Dorrek looked miserable as Billy leaned up to kiss him softly and say goodbye.

“You sure me not with you?”, he wanted to know once again, and once again Billy ensured him everything would be okay.

Before Noh-Varr, who would travel with Billy, entered the spaceship, Dorrek grabbed his collar and pulled the Kree emissary close.  
“Pay attention to him, will you?”, he muttered in Kree.

“I understand emperor,” Noh-Varr had known Dorrek for a long time and well, anyone could see that the hybrid was utterly and insanely in love with his lean young husband. It was a good thing though, because Dorrek had done so much for all of his people, he deserved a little treasure like Prince William all to himself. Definitely.

“I know how important his highness is to the emperor.”

Billy felt weird, travelling without Dorrek in a ship and he felt weird leaving his new home behind. Those skrulls that worked in the palace (along with some kree and some other races) definitely loved their emperor’s kind husband and Billy had felt...as if he belonged amongst all these odd creatures. Almost like a dream in which he was the least ‘freaky’.

“I will be back soon, my beloved emperor!” Billy waved once Noh-Varr had come inside the ship.

Dorrek came closer again and reached up to take Billy’s hand. He kissed it softly, then muttered quietly, “My heart belongs to you only, my prince. Come back soon..”

He smiled.

*

“Billy!”

His brother had called from the other side of the building, so when Billy could hear his name, Tommy had already thrown his arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
“You’reback...”

Both his uncle and his mother were there too, even the King himself. That certainly was new, but now that William’s position had changed, it was definitely legit the royal guard was standing around the ship.

“Youokay?OhmyfuckinghellImissedyousogoddamnmuch!”

“Tommy!!” Billy wrapped his arms tightly around his twin, holding on as if there was no tomorrow, as if he wasn’t staying for a week but a mere minute.

“Tommy! Oh brother I missed you so much, I’m okay, I’m here, I’m good!”

He could feel tears of relief prick at his eyes as he inhaled his brother’s scent, a little muskier than his own and oh so very familiar. This was home, Earth, Genosha, Thomas....

Thomas of course noticed his brother’s relief and saw the tears as well.  
Instantly, his face darkened. “What did he do to you? Where is he I’m gonna rip his dick off or something...”

“Calm down, Thomas”  
That was their grandfather. Erik stepped forward and put both hands on his grandson’s shoulders. Pride was in his eyes and he nodded lightly, “Good to see you’re well, William.”

Noh-Varr left the spaceship, bowed his head a tiny little bit towards the present royals and then turned to Thomas. He took his hand, bowed mockingly deep as he planted a kiss on his hand and purred, “Prince Thomas, what a nice coincidence to see you here...”

Tommy blushed crimson and ripped his hand out of the Kree’s grasp, murmuring something so fast only his uncle would be able to understand if he wouldn’t currently be busy welcoming Billy home.

Wanda’s arms were tightly around her son, she was close to tears again.  
“My little Billy... You’ve grown into such a fine man...”

“Mother...” Billy was currently being smothered in Wanda’s breasts and love and struggled for breath, but he definitely didn’t mind being welcomed so heartily. When everyone finally let go of him, he straightened up and coughed to clear his throat,

“My husband, Emperor Dorrek VIII, sends his regrets for not being able to join me on my visit. He bids you to return me safely in a week.” he grinned widely after he was finished, the obligatory speech was ridiculous coming from him towards his own family.

“Noh-Varr is my personal escort...but I don’t think I’ve ever been unsafe in my home, so Noh-Varr, please, use this time as you wish.”

“Thank you, your highness”, Noh-Varr purred and sent Tommy a more than suggestive glance.

*

They dined together and of course, the other members of the House Of M were more or less interested in Billy’s daily life in outer space.

Noh-Varr was there as Billy’s personal guard too, but he didn’t eat, he just stood behind his emperor’s treasure and obviously enjoyed teasing Thomas by staring at him whenever his family didn’t look.

The white-haired prince stared at his plate and tried to avoid the Kree’s gaze, a light blush coloured his cheeks pink.

Billy wasn’t trying particularly hard, but he made his life seem utterly lovely. His eyes glowed with warm affection when he spoke of his husband and of the palace he lived in...

“The emperor treats with nothing but kindness, respect and love...A sentiment I return whole-heartedly.”

Erik nearly dropped his spoon into his soup at the words coming from Billy’s mouth. Sure, he had decided it would be beneficial to have Billy married to the Skrull-Kree prince, but never in a million years did he expect Billy to fall in love within a political marriage such as this.

Noh-Varr gave a gracious glance towards Billy. Dorrek deserved every ounce of love this lean young thing could give to him and it was definitely a plus to hear him admit it so freely.

“So you...”  
Wanda put her spoon away and smiled warmly at her son, “You fell in love with him? How wonderful! Isn’t it, father? I’m so happy for you, William. What about him? Did he tell you he loved you?”

Pietro seemed not really impressed with all of this, he and his speedster son were still eating soup. Thomas had his face almost inside of the plate and was shoveling soup into himself under Noh-Varr’s relentless eyes.

William ended up bundled in front of a fire with his mother, brother and reluctant uncle that first night. Thomas wouldn’t leave Billy’s side and fell asleep with his arms locked around his brother’s waist and Pietro rarely left Wanda’s side anyway, though both speedsters seemed to grow tired of the talk about Billy’s new husband and life, literally because they fell asleep.

Which was perfectly fine, Billy was very content to talk with his mother about his life, the skrulls, magic, Dorrek...everything. Wanda wanted to know everything.

*

The week raced faster than anyone could possibly expect. Two days were left and Billy would depart again for Dorrek’s throne world...

Today, the two princes would spend the day together. They started off with a nice brunch around noon and then left for the city. That was what they had been doing often before billy had left for good - going out into the city, being amongst normal people.

right now they had bought themselves a huge portion of ice cream and Billy had floated them up to sit on a rooftop from where they could people-watch and talk privately too.

“Where’s your guard dog?”, Tommy wanted to know, “Did you leave him at home?”

“His name is Noh-Varr and he’s an emissary, Tommy,” Billy reprimanded, he’d explained this to his twin at least four times by now but the stubborn speedster seemed a little obsessed with Billy’s personal guard.

“Besides, what would I need a guard for? This is Genosha! I’m still a prince here....right?” 

He wasn’t so sure about that himself. People..,.treated him differently now. With more respect, yes, but also...as if he was dynamite wrapped in porcelaine.

“I’m not so sure”, tommy muttered, “I mean, of course you are, theoretically, but you’re married to a guy who’s probably even mightier than gramps.... it’s normal people fear you. You have to get used to it.”  
The speedster grinned and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulder.  
“I think it’s cool. You’re no mere prince anymore. You have your own guard dog, you... Billy, what about.. him? You’ve been here for five days and never told me anything private. And I’m your brother!! Remember, we used to share everything?”

Billy cuddled into the half-embrace readily. He was happy with Dorrek, but there was nothing in the world that could replace Tommy’s presence in his life.

“I uhm...I didn’t think you wanted to know more about Him to be honest, you kind of fall asleep every time I start talking.”

“You didn’t tell mom the interesting stuff.”  
Tommy grinned mischievously.Of course he would not let his twin get away with that. Tommy was way too curious, really.  
Especially when his brother’s husband was a big green alien.

“Tell me, is he any good in bed?”

Instead of blushing madly, Billy’s face took on a dreamy quality and his eyes went a little misty.

“Oh, that’s the stuff you want to know...yeah...yeah he is. Fantastic, actually. You know Skrulls are shapeshifters and have super strength as well as stamina right?”

Well, that should tell Tommy all there was to it. Billy’s life was incredibly perfect right now.

“You should come back with me, Tommy. Not for Dorrek, obviously...but I mean, you’d have more freedom, you’d probably like the Skrulls, they love fighting and we could be together, again.”

Tommy fell silent at that and stared at his brother.  
Yeah, being together with him sounded great and then there was Noh-Varr..

“I can’t, Billy. Gramps will rip me to shreds if uncle doesn’t manage to catch me first... You know they want me to be heir. Without you it’s fucking boring here though. I’ve always thought being the only prince around would be cool, but it’s not.”

Thomas leaned back and ate more ice cream.  
“If I come with you... In the hypothetical world where I can do that... will I get a Kree guard dog too?”

“You can have my Kree guard dog, I know you’ve been giving him the eye.” Billy smirked shamelessly at his brother, knowing Tommy would get pissy about that comment. It wasn’t so much the implied attraction to men, but rather to an alien who continuously belittled the ‘elder’ twin. Tommy would call it hatred.

Billy called it UST.

Tommy’s cheeks were coloured pink within a few seconds.  
“No! I mean, yes but that’s because he stares at me all the time, the fucking cockroach!”

Then he noticed what he had just said and began staring at his feet.  
“I mean, I...”, he huffed, “I don’t like him okay? So I want my own guard dog to... err, punish.”

“We’ll see. There’s plenty of guards to go around Tommy, I bet Dorrek will let you pick your own platoon out of the best...Or the worst, whatever you want. It would be...amazing if I could have you with me all the time Tommy. I miss you every day...but apart from that, it’s great. Floating palace on an asteroid, that sort of thing. You haven’t bathed until you bathe in view of a planet, brother!”

Billy grabbed his twin’s hand, refusing to let go since Tommy wasn’t for public displays of affection.

Tommy went silent at that.  
To be honest, he would prefer Billy coming back to Genosha, but since this wasn’t possible and he really wanted them to be together again.

“I’ll see maybe I can fast-talk gramps into letting me visit you soon.”

They were still not really in public, no one noticed them up high here anyway, so Tommy leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his brother’s lips.

It was definitely weird but welcome to have Tommy kiss him. It didn’t feel as...charged as it used to, but that was probably because Billy had been inexperienced and wanting back then. Now, with Dorrek at his side to tend to his every need, physical and mental, this just felt nice and warm and familiar.

“I wish I could stay a bit longer...but you definitely have to visit me, promise!”

“Promise”, Tommy muttered and his green eyes sparkled a little.

*

“You know, I’ve always loved this”, the speedster informed his brother.  
They were laying on the bed-like structure on their shared balcony; now that William was alone here he was welcome to move back into his own room next to tommy.

 

The sky above them was beautiful and they had a huge plate full of delicious pieces of fruits and a bowl of melted, warm chocolate; just like in the old days.

Tommy dipped a piece of honeymelon into the chocolate and ate it, then reached for a strawberry, covered it in chocolate so much his fingers were dripping with the sweet mass and then offered it to Billy.

“Just how you like it - nice and fruity and already dripping.”  
Tommy grinned broadly.

“Oh my god you are the worst,” Billy chuckled as he draped his lips around his twin’s fingers and nibbled the sweet fruit. This was so wonderfully relaxing. Being with Tommy was just as nice as being with Dorrek. Which really spoke volumes about both bonds.

Billy leaned over for a banana, half but still large enough to prove his point. He dipped it in chocolate and dragged it over Tommy’s lips.

“Just how YOU like it, large and dark and juicy.”

“As if!”, Tommy spat, but he was so happy his brother was still like he knew him he couldn’t even play his brooding badboyness now. Also, he was feeling extremely silly now.  
And so, he grabbed his brother’s wrist and took the banana between his lips, giving his twin the most suggestive of looks and then sucked the chocolate off with a delighted expression.

He would have to deal later with the fact he had to think of that goddamn Kree guard that always seemed to be close to him somehow...

“Thomas, you are sinful, you know that?” Billy wiped his hand through Tommy’s hair, tousling the white tresses. His brother was so very, very handsome. It was almost a pity that he seemed uninterested in finding himself someone a little more...permanent. Then again, back in their childhood, Billy and Tommy had sworn to marry each other...

“You remember when were about 8? You said I would be your bride and I said you would look better in a white dress?”

“Ha..”  
Tommy laughed quietly, then took his brother’s hand and licked off the chocolate. “You can still be my secret love affair, you know that, right? I’m still here and so very available for you, brother dearest...”  
He grinned lightly, then grabbed the collar of Billy’s light white shirt and pulled him into a kiss, bringing their lips together before he pushed his brother backwards and leaned over him. They had never had real sex, and wouldn’t do it now either, but a little brotherly affection was never wrong, was it?

“Your love affair?” Billy muttered against greedy lips which he happily pushed his own against. His hands wandered beneath Tommy’s shirt and he relished the feeling of his brother’s skin against his fingertips. Tommy...he just had to smell his brother’s scent, nibbling his ear and nipping at his neck.

“I’m always yours to love, Tommy...”

“As long as a part of you will always belong to me I’m happy.”

It felt good to finally be close to Billy again. Their bodies fit so perfectly together...  
Soon enough most of their clothes were gone and the twins were still pressed together, still kissing, still grabbing at each other as if there was no tomorrow.  
By now, their hips were slightly moving, rubbing each other into hardness and further.

Thomas kissed his brother’s neck. It was good to smell Billy again, to feel his slender hands on him, have his lean body underneath him..

“Billy...”, he whispered.

“Brother....” Billy moaned, without fear of being heard or caught. Why should he be afraid anyway? Incest was the very cause of their existence. He ran his hands all over his brother’s hips, his firm ass, his gorgeous hair.

“I love you Tommy...Part of me will always belong to you, I promise you that.”

This was beautiful and deep and so connecting.

“Good”, Tommy whispered in return, hands wandering to grope Billy’s ass a little. Both of them moaned when their dicks were pressed tightly together like that.  
The rutting continued for a while until the older twin sat up a little, helped Billy shimmy out of his pants and freed his dick before he wrapped his lips around the tip, giving it a testing little suck.

“Did he do that to you?”, he wanted to know, “Does he worship you like I do, brother?”

Thomas could be a huge dick and ridiculously obnoxious, but he loved his brother above anything else. And he would only accept William giving his heart (partly) to someone who was equally devoted.

Billy didn’t really want to speak of his husband right now, even though he did not consider this cheating whatsoever. He shared a profoundly deep bond with Tommy and well, this was part of it. Giving themselves to each other only proved how much they cared for each other.

But yes, Dorrek had proven himself a wonderfully devoted husband and a widely talented lover.

“Y...yes, he...he really loves me Tommy...I wish you could see how he is with me. You would approve. But...ah, christ! Let’s just not talk about anything else right now...” Not that Thomas could, what with his brother’s dick between his lips.

“Right”, Tommy purred and all that Billy got from it was the vibration on his dick. Billy’s moan sent his ears tingling in all the right ways and his dick twitched in excitement. Only his brother could arouse him so much...  
Even though the little makeout session with Noh-Varr had been incredibly hot, it still didn’t live up to Billy. It was something else entirely.  
Was this what Billy was experiencing with his Dorrek?

It didn’t take long for his twin to finish. He knew Billy didn’t like it when he ran to wash his mouth after his brother had just spilled himself exactly there and so Tommy simply swallowed.  
He wasn’t one for cocksucking, really not, but he knew Billy loved it and so he did it for him on special occasions.

And Billy appreciated everything Tommy did for him, truly. Which was why he moved to flip his twin into his own previous position and bent down over his crotch, simply magicking away any cloth left between them.

Billy on the other hand enjoyed sucking cock, something Dorrek had found surprising and something Tommy knew for a long time. He was, very, very good at it.

“I love you Tommy,” he repeated before setting to work on the almost painfully hard member.

Tommy on the other hand had not been that lucky while his brother was away. Even though he went out to hit on girls and got quite a few every evening, he always went to bed alone with his hand.  
Which was probably the only reason he was reacting to that cockroach at all...

But Billy sucking on his dick had always been one of his favourite fantasies and now that he was able to experience it once again, Tommy almost came when his brother’s soft lips wrapped around him for the first time.

His toes curled up a little and his hips bucked a tiny little bit, “oh shit, B-billy.. L-love you too..”

It didn’t take long at all, not even five minutes until Tommy found his relief, face pressed into a pillow.  
Billy was only loud, but Tommy, Tommy was a screamer.

Tommy’s voice in the throes of an orgasm easily sent hot shivers down Billy’s spine. He swallowed as common courtesy, then sat up and looked at his sated brother. With a bright smile on his face he snuggled into Tommy’s side, wrapping his limbs around his body and pulling the blanket, previously kicked down by their scramble, back over them. This was a fantastic ‘end’ to his visit...a fresh memory of the love shared with his twin.

“Best brother ever award goes to me...then to you.”

“Best blowjob ever award goes to you, the best big brother award is mine. You can have the best little brother award”, Tommy muttered and cuddled against his twin.

*

They had been out in the garden, the afternoon had been nice and sunny and everything had been perfect - until Thomas noticed, Noh-Varr was following them.

In a second he was up against the Kree soldier’s chest. “Why are you following us, emissary? There’s no need for you here, does my brother look as if he’s in danger? No!”

Billy could see the interest in Noh-Varr’s eyes bright as day. Oh, there was more than sexual desire right there and the way Tommy had immediately gravitated towards the Kree?

Priceless. 

As much as he would have liked to watch this exchange, Billy knew the two of them wouldn’t act in front of him, so he carried on walking as if Tommy had never left his side.

Soon enough, he couldn’t even hear their voices anymore. The tranquility of the gardens was a wonderfully soothing environment and reminded Billy of his new home. He liked gardens. Alright, not actually gardening though, shifting around segments and arranging beautiful new landscapes...Dorrek would love his new design ideas, he was sure of it. Dorrek pretty much loved anything Billy did, which was again, adorable...he wondered what his husband would say...

“Found ya bub.”

Those were not the words Billy had in mind, nor did he recognise the voice that had spoken. He turned halfway, perhaps it was a gardener-

And the next thing he felt was tremendous pain, piercing right through his chest. He panicked instantly, blue flashing from his eyes but a steel grip covered his mouth and nose, he couldn’t breathe! Billy ripped his eyes wide open and stared into a snarling mask of hatred. He felt his life flowing out of him, lungs screaming for air, limbs flailing but finding nothing to hold, nothing to push. Without his words, even his magic could do nothing to save him. The agony in his chest moved, lower, deeper and Billy screamed into the hand muffling his voice. 

He was dying, he was being murdered and he could do absolutely nothing to stop it. Why?! Why was this happening, why was this person so full of hate he would want to kill him, why wasn’t anyone coming to save him?!

Wolverine only let go once the body had gone limp and he dropped the prince of Genosha into a large pool of his own blood. He didn’t like having to kill a kid, but it had to be done. And now, it was.

William Magnus Lehnsherr was dead at his feet.

*

“Billy?”  
There was worry in Tommy’s voice immediately as he saw his brother laying on the ground like that; William hated dirt he would never...  
And then he saw it.  
The huge pool of blood around him that almost made a mockery out of the crimson cape his brother usually worse.

“BILLY!”  
Within a split second the speedster was at his brother’s side, leaning over him, shaking him, “BILLY, BillyBillyBilly, wake up please, oh my.. shit, BILLY!”

Tommy didn’t even know what to say anymore, his green eyes were wide, his hands grasping his brother’s clothes.  
Noh-Varr leaned over him, looked equally shocked.  
“DO SOMETHING!”, Thomas screamed at him, “Oh fuck, MOM! MOOOOM! MOM PLEASE HELP MEEHEHEheee....”

The white-haired twin began crying, he knew his brother was dead by now, the wound on his chest was too deep and too lifeless were the young mage’s features.

When after what felt like an eternity, Wanda teleported out of the ether or wherever she had come from, Tommy was cradling his brother close, not intending to ever let go off him even though he himself was soaked with Billy’s royal blood by now.

The witch stared at the picture in front of her, Tommy with the lifeless Billy in his arms. Wanda’s knees began shaking and so did her arms as she fell to her knees not caring if the expensive dress she was wearing got all dirty and soaked too and she reached out for Billy.

“W-william... What... oh gods... Billy...”

*  
Noh-Varr didn’t want to do this. He really, REALLY didn’t want to do this. After finding the person Emperor Dorrek had personally charged him with keeping safe dead and the House of M family catching the man responsible, it was time. Lady Wanda had tried everything she knew, had prayed, magicked and cried, but her son remained as lifeless as when his twin found him.  
Not only was it a devastating loss, but Noh-Varr...was responsible. In the very instant he could have proven himself a hero to his emperor, he had failed. And now, the most beloved person in the universe to Dorrek was dead.

And the Kree had to be the one to tell him.

He stood at the communications console of the ship, to where he had retreated as soon as possible. The Lehnsherr family had sealed the palace and lowered their flags, mourning their child.

“Emperor, it is I, Noh-Varr,” he breathed heavily as Dorrek appeared on-screen, evidently happy to hear about a supposed early return of his beloved. Noh-Varr steeled himself.

“My emperor, it is my...I have to...With the deepest...of regret and...sadness...Your...Your husband William has been murdered.”

The happy smile on Dorrek’s face froze.

At first he thought he had misunderstood the Kree, but Noh-Varr didn’t use any kind of slang, nor was the connection unstable.  
It took a few seconds for him to realize what his emissary had just said.

William? Murdered? His William?  
Not possible! 

Then he studied Noh-Varr’s face on the screen. He had never seen him so upset, so incredibly... worried, scared, maybe a bit sad too and it finally dawned on him.  
This was no bad joke.  
Noh-Varr had meant everything he said.

The Emperor was still at a loss of words.  
He didn’t even think of blaming his emissary for this in this moment, he just felt overwhelmed by pain. Instead of shouting at Noh-Varr, he just gave a strangled sound that told tales of utter misery.  
“What.... what happened?”, he brought himself to say, voice shakey. Even Noh-Varr had never seen him like that.

Noh-Varr heaved a shaky sigh before gathering the courage to continue speaking, reporting the story he could still barely believe himself.

“He...was in the gardens...the palace gardens...and a man...a mutant happened upon him. When we found him, he was already dead. His mother has tried every witchery she can think of to...to bring him back, but it was too late...The Lehnsherrs have taken him into the palace and locked the place down, I could not get in without breaking...My emperor, forgive me, I did not know the House of M had enemies within their own kind, I believed your husband to be safe within the palace.”

Again there was silence.  
Then, Dorrek began talking with a voice so cold and empty of emotions it was shocking to both Xavin (who had showed up by now too) and Noh-varr on the other side of the galaxy.

“It is not you who is to be blamed for that, Noh-Varr. Even I thought my beloved husband to be safe amongst his family. It is the fault of the House Of M, since they were unable to protect one of their most beloved. It is the population of Genosha which was not capable of saving their prince. It is the entire human race who is apparently unable too see what they just let happen to their prince.”

He paused and both Xavin and Noh-Varr began with, “Emperor...” but Dorrek silenced them with a deathglare.

“This means war.”, he seemed to type something on the keyboard and when his Emperor’s face suddenly appeared on all the screens around them and in the background of Noh-Varr’s projection too, Xavin knew Dorrek had just opened the communication links to send to all available receivers on Earth, 

“I hereby declare war on Earth.”

Noh-Varr knew better than to say how rash this decision was, he could see the seething rage and pain in his emperor’s face. And yet, the white-haired twin of William would not leave his mind, covered in his brother’s blood and utterly broken the last time the Kree saw him.

“Emperor, I am at your service, what are your commands for me as of now?” He gathered his wit and continued, “Perhaps it would be a good idea to take prisoners...Earth will not survive a clash with the Armada.”

Dorrek might be incredibly angry and hurt himself, but he knew about his two best friends and their certain interests. 

“We will arrive in a few hours. Take my husband’s twin captive, we might still need him. Also, I want you to make sure their mother is unable to battle. Don’t kill her though, William would not have wanted this.”

Actually William would probably not have wanted all of this, but William was dead.

“As soon as we arrive on earth, you can save the little lady you like so much, Xavin. For now, gather the armada. Virr-Kah will mobilize the Kree army. Do not get caught, Noh-Varr. This is war and you know on which side you’re on. You’re in the lion’s den right now.”

The connection was interrupted.

*

“Father!!! The Emperor has declared WAR on us!”

That was Pietro, bursting into his father’s private chambers. He had never done that, not even as a child.

Lord Magnus was well aware of that himself, but he had not yet acted. The sight of his grandson, murdered at the hands of Wolverine...an X-man. A rebel. A supporter of Charles Xavier, his dearest rival who had to die for Genosha to live.

“I know this Pietro. I presume he is on his way here with his Armada right now.”

The problem...well the ball of problems were was enormous. Dorrek blamed all of humanity for William’s death and would destroy earth. Even if all mutants and superhumans banded together to fight this threat, there was no way that they could defeat both Skrull and Kree fighting side by side..

Magnus was thinking frantically. Any way to appease Dorrek would be useful right about now, but the terms of their treaty were broken, William was dead and hell would break loose on Earth within days.

“What would you have me do? I can only hope the journey quells Dorrek’s rage enough for him to be receptive for my words...”

“What do you want to tell a madman? There’s only one way, we have to fight, father! We have Wanda, Wanda can make them all disappear, Wanda...”  
For a second, the upset uncle of the dead prince thought about his words, then his blue eyes widened. “Wanda...”, he whispered.  
It dawned on him that there was only one connection the emperor could have gotten to know about this so fast. And this one connection was still with them and of course the Emperor was a big green alien, but he wasn’t stupid and at first he would get rid of the most dangerous weapon earth had... Wanda.

Tommy had been with his mother in Billy’s room where they had brought the boy. They had washed the blood off of him, stroked through his hair, talked to him as if he was still alive and had both acted as if he was only asleep.  
It was soothing this way and helped to dull the ever-present pain.

Until suddenly there was movement behind them and then on Wanda and the woman gave a gurgling little sound when she was hit by something that looked like a laser beam and fell over. 

“Mother!”, Thomas wasn’t really himself in this second, it was all too much even for his brain to process.

In a split second, faster than Tommy’s sluggish brain could process, Noh-Varr was in front of him, inside of his mouth, planting his devious hallucigenic saliva to allow him temporary mind control. Wanda would be in a coma-like state for at least a week, no matter what any healer would do for her.

Tommy turned obedient immediately, his mind open and pliable and full of raw pain. Noh-Varr had no trouble lifting the teenager over his shoulder.

He glanced at the pale and still body laid out on the bed. It almost sickened him, offended him to see William so very...dead. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Dorrek didn’t deserve to see him like this and for a very brief fraction of a second, Noh-Varr considered burning the corpse. But that was too much of a sacriledge, even for a battle-worn Kree warrior like himself. No. Dorrek would need to say goodbye at least.

*

When Tommy woke up and slowly opened his eyes, mind still spinning very slowly from the drug in the Kree soldier’s saliva, he didn’t understand at first he was awake.  
His surroundings were very dark, there was just a dim red light everywhere that made him able to see mere shadows.  
Further in the back - or rather in the front since the speedster prince was sitting somewhere in the back, on a chair apparently, there were more bright red lights.  
After a few seconds Tommy’s eyes had adjusted and he understood that this was a spaceship he was in and the beautiful view of his home, Genosha, was real.  
Yet, it was very dark inside the ship.

Thomas frowned deeply.  
Why was he in a space ship?

Someone suddenly moved at the front and Tommy got up - or at least tried to. He was tied to the seat, unluckily with rubber bands he couldn’t vibrate through.

Noh-Varr had nothing to do but wait for his emperor and the fleet. Of course, just because he was to wait didn’t mean he couldn’t entertain himself. With war so so close at hand, the Kree found himself searching for distraction. And distraction had white hair, green eyes and a deep scowl on his face.

“You’re awake already...Usually it would last at least three more hours until you even regained consciousness.”

The Kree got closer to his captive and lifted Tommy’s face by his chin.

“I’m not sorry about the conditions you’re in right now, but I am sorry for your loss, my prince.”

Billy was dead.  
The realization hit home like a freight train and it made Tommy utterly unable to speak for a moment.  
He couldn’t even bring himself to sneer at the Kree soldier holding him so disrespectfully.  
The pain in his chest was overwhelming.

“What do you want from me?”, he managed to say after a while but it didn’t sound as angry as he had intended to.  
Only sad and defeated.

“Let me go, I need to return to my family, we need to... to help Billy, we can get him back, I’m sure there’s a way.”

Noh-Varr had seen this behaviour in women robbed of their children by war. It was pitiful, how desperate they became in face of the loss of a cherished person...

“I will not release you, my little gerbil prince. You are a prisoner of the Skrull-Kree Empire now, a prisoner of war and I will await my orders. Of course, I could be more hospitable to you but your talent is impressive. And versatile.”

He almost lost interest once Tommy failed to respond angrily. The boy was obviously still very...very shocked. And this was just his brother. Noh-Varr didn’t really want to see in what a state Dorrek, who loved William beyond all reason, was in now.

As quick as he usually processed information, Tommy had pushed the pain about Billy’s death to the side and threw himself into his restrains, trying to get his hands loose.  
But Noh-Varr had been very careful with the ties and so, he didn’t really have even the slightest of chances to get away.

“A prisoner of WAR? What war?! There is no war, has your emperor forgotten about the treaty that..”  
Tommy’s green eyes widened.  
The treaty that had Billy as the bargaining chip in it. No Billy, no treaty. No official peace with the Empire.  
“How long have I been asleep? Did my grandfather speak to him?”  
Tommy seemed close to panic, he too knew what war between earth and the Empire meant and who would ultimately be the victor in such a battle.

Noh-Varr was gracious enough not to leave the boy in the dark. After all, then he would just get annoying and demand answers when there were other things the two of them could be occupying their time with.

“He has not arrived yet. Emperor Dorrek relayed his declaration only six hours ago. Your family has not responded. Nor have they come looking for you, at least not here.”

Tommy seemingly shrunk and curled up on his seat.  
Right now, he hated his family more than the annoying Kree in front of him. Yes, Billy was important, but now that he was dead, his family didn’t seem to care about their only child at all anymore.  
Plus, his grandfather was apparently unable to avoid war.

Maybe being on a spaceship and somehow affiliated with the Empire wasn’t all that bad.  
Then again...

“Why did you imprison me? Why me and not my mother?”

He was sharp, this boy, no doubt about that. Noh-Varr sent him an irritated look and walked away from his captive. Actually, he only captured the twin because he found him intriguing, thrilling even. The soldier had never truly forgotten that shared moment at William and Dorrek’s wedding...It would be a terrible waste to kill someone so potentially important.

“Your mother will be more dangerous to your family, now that she is grief-stricken. But by the time she wakes up, this war will be over. If she is lucky, she will be preserved as a prisoner also.”

Tommy suddenly threw himself into his ties, the rubber straining from the sudden impact the speedster used.  
Maybe if he vibrated long and fast enough, maybe he would get it to rip and then... then he would do something about it! If his parents and even his grandfather were too damn stupid to prevent a war like this, he would have to do something.  
Maybe he could talk to Dorrek.  
Maybe he could convince the Emperor of searching for ways to get William back.

But being this Kree soldier’s captive wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Hey... emissary - that’s what you are, right? They said that on my brother’s wedding... Let me go. Or bring me to your emperor. I need to talk to him.”

“Are you deaf, little gerbil? The emperor is not here yet. I assure you when he arrives, he will want to speak with your grandfather...at least long enough to rip out his liver or spleen...” Noh-Varr wandered around the room, bored and with nothing to play but this cat and mouse game with Thomas.

“What?”  
Tommy threw himself into the ties once again, this time he almost managed to catch Noh-Varr. “Look, he can’t do that. And by he can’t I mean he’s physically unable to, my grandfather is one of the strongest mutants there is with his control of metals - I can help! I need to speak to him, Billy is my twin brother! There might be something we can do to bring him back, this doesn’t have to end like this... Bring me back!”

Tommy pulled on his ties one more time and then sat back, apparently exhausted. But he wasn’t, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had been exhausted. Had he ever been exhausted?  
This was certainly a good plan though to get the emissary to come closer. When the Kree stood close again, Tommy suddenly jumped up and rammed his head under Noh-Varr’s chin - or at least tried to.  
Noh-Varr’s reflexes had apparently kicked in and he had jumped back but he was holding his chin, so maybe...

Without thinking any further, the young prince threw himself into his ties, vibrating strongly enough to send the floor and with that the wall the rubber bands were tied to into vibrating, too.

Seconds later, he was free.

The Kree tensed significantly once his prisoner managed to break loose. The intent had been to tease and play a little, never to actually damage his ship chasing this fool down.

“If you escape now, you will never gain an opportunity to change the emperor’s mind. He will want the body of his husband and the death of humanity.”

Tommy looked tense too, but then again, he was trapped anyway. This was a spaceship and his first time to be in one, he would never know how to get it back to landing, especially if Noh-Varr was still on board and ready to keep him from doing that.

He changed his mind and relaxed a little and sat down in the seat again.  
“I just want a treatment fitting my position, that’s all. I’m going with you, but because I want to, not because you force me. You cannot force me. I’m a prince of Genosha.”

The speedster kept massaging his wrists that were red and looked bruised. The skin was torn off a little, it looked.. well, not really healthy.

“I know you probably don’t fucking care about war or not war, you have no bonds to earth whatsoever. But you will probably want your Emperor to calm down before he rips of your dick because I told him you didn’t pay attention to my brother at all.”

Tommy leaned back, lounging a little in the seat. He knew the Kree’s ice blue eyes were on him, but he pointedly ignored him and looked somewhere else.

“You have to work together with me. Billy was... was killed by... Wolverine, my mother said. Wolverine is part of an organization that works against my family, they’re rebels so to say. My family is not responsible for the death of my brother, your emperor’s husband. Your green highness probably doesn’t know that, now does he? What fun would it be to slay the innocent when you could have the one who’s actually guilty?”

Noh-Varr checked on the damage done by Thomas’ vibration, glancing out of the window not too far to the right. It was dark by now...Emperor Dorrek would be here in a matter of days, or even hours if he forced his fleet into hyperdrive...It would be a spectacle to see this blue world destroyed, cleansed and claimed...

“Just one man to quell Dorrek’s rage? I doubt it will do much to satisfy him, but perhaps if you spoke...Your face will cause him pain no doubt but you are the closest thing to William left. He will remember how much your brother loved you...He might not even harm you. Clever little gerbil.”

“Stop it with the gerbil! It’s still ‘my prince’ for you, cockroach”, Thomas snapped, got up and began walking through the spaceship.

Then he suddenly stopped and slowly turned around to look at Noh-Varr.  
“So your emperor ordered you to take me captive but he doesn’t wish to see me? What are you supposed to do with me then? Dye my hair black and change my eyecolour so I look like my brother? The hell I’ll do and play along with that! I’m not gonna be his bedroom entertainment!”

“The emperor would not entertain such thoughts!” Noh-Varr found himself angry, but not really at the notion of his emperor being quick to entertain such thoughts, but rather that Tommy would have no value as himself other than being William’s twin brother.

“If you must know I suggested I take you prisoner.”

“... great. Thank you”, Tommy answered, rolling his eyes, “And what are you planning to do with me? Take anal probes?”

He walked onto what looked like the ship’s bridge and stared at the ball that was big and blue-whiteish on the screen, his home, Earth.  
“You know I planned on visiting my brother.. I planned on honestly getting to know his husband and maybe changing my opinion about him. In peace.”

“That would have been a wise decision to make, yes. Your brother did always seem to miss just your presence, otherwise he seemed happy with his life.”

Noh-Varr stared at every tiny movement the human made. Why was this boy so fascinating for him? Even when he moved slowly, there was arrogance in his step, in his posture, despite the heavy grief slumping his shoulders still.

“If this war proceeds, you will be taken to live where your brother once did, though again, I very much doubt the emperor has any personal interest in you.”

“Why would he allow me to live there then? Is it...”  
Tommy moved fast, of course he did, he was a speedster after all and suddenly stood right in front of the Kree soldier, pressing a finger into his chest, “Is it because you pursued your Emperor to keep me for your own, personal interest, emissary?”

The prince smirked at the alien’s surprised expression though he mourned it a little when it subsided a second after.  
Noh-Varr was interesting, as much as he had tried to deny it for himself. There was something about the way he moved, the way he was completely loyal to his Emperor but still so very much himself...  
It attracted the young prince to no ends. Of course he would not admit to that.

“Actually, it is.”  
The Kree didn’t budge, not moving from his firm position, letting the speedster repeatedly jab his finger into a strong chest. Icy eyes searched for the next argument, the next insult or accusation Tommy would fling his way.

Well he did want to be entertained. When the speedster didn’t move from the emissary, Noh-Varr decided he’d played enough. With three steps, he had the prince trapped between himself and the large glass front through which Earth could be seen. The Kree leaned to Tommy’s ear.

“I have some intense personal interest in you, your survival and your continued company, my prince,” he licked the shell of Thomas’ ear, “does that frighten you?”

Tommy swallowed harshly.  
Noh-Varr’s husky voice in his ear and his warm breath on his skin... It sent hot shudders down his spine and he couldn’t help moving a little uncomfortably in the grip of his captor.  
When that wicked tongue came out to lick his ear, unfortunately a very sensitive area on his body, his breath hitched.  
“No!”, he spat, “No it doesn’t frighten me. Why should I be afraid of cockroaches?”

He didn’t even know why he was so angry out of a sudden, but then again, Noh-Varr was pressed against him, held him captive, toyed with him.... made him incredibly hot with just his goddamn voice.  
Yes, that was probably the worst of all.

“Good, then you won’t mind if I continue,” the Kree didn’t have a concept of decency in this aspect, as far as he was concerned, Tommy had agreed right there and then. His mouth left the boy’s ear, instead heading for his neck, teeth nipping at skin that exuded a wonderful little scent. He could follow this scent anywhere in the galaxy, he was pretty sure of that.

His hands greedily slipped along Tommy’s waist, their grip was firm and forbidding. If the prince tried to leave though, he probably could because he was definitely faster than the Kree. But he would look like a coward too.

Tommy knew that and he hated to be a coward. Then again, his cheeks were already burning with embarrassment and shame - after all he could very well feel how aroused he was already, after only the slightest of touches from Noh-Varr.

He could only partially remember their first encounter on Billy’s wedding. It had been quick, hot and pretty heavy and Tommy had felt drugged up for hours after that, able to forget about his ‘loss’... Just like the Kree had promised.

The prince gave a little sound as Noh-Varr pushed up his black uniform, pulling the white shirt underneath it out of his pants, making said pants slip further down his slender hips.

For someone in heavy grievance and in the state of being a prisoner of war, Thomas surely was enjoying himself in this situation. Noh-Varr could feel the boy’s pulse race, he could see his skin flush a pleasant rosy colour and he could definitely feel the hard appendage rising to his needs.

“You are pitiful, gerbil. Look how much you want me. Do you want to forget? You know I can help you like no one else can. Do you want me to take your pain away, To-mmy?”

Tommy turned his head away. His ears were burning by now, he was sure of it. He should be in grief and pain, so much even this stupid sexy-as-hell-alien couldn’t turn him on, but apparently he wasn’t.  
Instead, he was pinned against a... window, almost half-bare and aching with need for the continued touch of this creature in front of him.

He felt incredibly bad for it, but heard himself whisper, “Yes. Please help me.”

“My pleasure my prince,” the Kree emissary didn’t have to be told twice and hitched Tommy’s legs up around his waist. The boy was so pliable, so open for him, it turned him on way more than it should. Noh-Varr wasted no time in bringing their mouths together and indulging the boy with the blissful lack of memory through his saliva...

“Relax, my prince, I will take care of your needs...”

*

“Father...”

That was Pietro, again.  
“Father, it’s all over the news. The world is more than alarmed. The Skrull-Kree armada has arrived. Your people need you, Wanda needs you, I need you...”

He sounded downright frightened. Everyone knew there would be no war. Only complete annihilation.

“Thomas has been taken prison by the Kree ‘emissary’ who is also hand to the Emperor, Noh-Varr. We need to... to talk to the Emperor, we need...”

The door was ripped open. A panicking servant, blood splattered all over him burst into the room, “Your highness, the... the... the emperor h-has arrived and demands your instant appearance.”

Erik kept himself together as always. The world was dissolving into panic around him, even Pietro was beside himself, downright frightened and clinging to his father for protection, looking to him for a solution.

Slowly, deliberately, the old mutant stood, indicating his cape. The shaking servant obeyed blindly and slid it over his lord’s shoulders.

“Come Pietro, we will leave Lorna with Wanda...let us meet the Emperor.”

He just hoped that he could sway the angry alien’s mind.

*

Dorrek was seething with rage, you could see it in the way he stood, the way he held his massive wings, the way the terrace’s ground crumbled under his feet, but not in his eyes.  
His blue eyes were full of pain.

Together with Xavin and almost two hundred Super Skrulls and as many Kree DNA-enhanced soldiers, apparently just to make a point because this wasn’t even the crew of two ships, really, and Earth was surrounded by battleships right now, he stood in front of the palace.  
The blood on the servant had apparently come from the all too loyal guards that had tried to do something and had been annihilated by Xavin before they could even reach the Emperor.

“The Emperor wishes...”, Xavin began as Erik showed up, but Dorrek shushed him harshly and stepped forward.

“The Emperor wishes to speak to the traitor and murderer by himself.”, he growled and took a few steps towards Erik, wings rustling aggressively.

“Where is he.”  
That wasn’t a question, it was an order.  
When Erik didn’t answer straight away, Dorrek’s claw-like hand enclosed around the King’s neck with ease and he lifted him up,  
“WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!”

It was a credit to Erik’s balls of titanium that he showed no fear when the Emperor lifted him off of his feet and attempted to choke him. Fortunately, Magneto can float by manipulating the metal on his very boots.

“I will take you to him, but we must speak first, Emperor Dorrek,” with a flick of his wrist, Magneto forced the metal on Dorrek’s arm to loosen his grip and bent his arm back. Not enough to break it, but enough to release the king of Genosha.

“How dare you accuse me of killing my own flesh and blood?!” Erik’s voice shook with restraint, clearly he wanted to wrap Dorrek in several tons of metal and throw him into the ocean...

“William was my grandson long before you married him! Do not take the bonds of our family lightly. Now listen to me; We have the...we have the despicable creature, the real murderer captive. I would have killed him already were it not for your declaration of war. I will take you to William once your Kree release my grandson Thomas and not a second earlier.” 

The Emperor didn’t seem to be impressed. Yes, the metal manipulation. But he was a shape shifter, he could go into battle completely naked and without a single metal ion on him and that was that.  
What finally came through to him though was the fact that he actually believed the king to not be responsible for William’s murder.

“That is not how this works, Magnus. My whole armada has surrounded earth. I can take everything I want”, the Emperor’s english pronunciation got worse with every word he said, “But I am willing to spare your planet, if you oblige to my wishes.”  
Apparently he had thought of the words before or learned them by heart.

“I demand my husband’s body. I demand the murderer of my husband and I demand...”  
He waved a hand and the soldiers stepped aside and revealed the sight of Thomas who looked beside himself, walking obediently next to Noh-Varr as the Kree emissary stepped forward, “your second grandson. All three are mine to do whatever I like with.”

Dorrek waited a moment and let Erik process his chances.  
“If you don’t agree, I will destroy your family, your city and your precious world and take what I want anyway. If you agree, I will leave and there shall be peace. The treaty is done for though.”

He saw the king’s eyes wander to his grandson.  
“I promise no harm will be done to him.” 

Dorrek had done well by taking out Wanda through Noh-Varr, because there was no way the witch would have allowed the alien emperor to take her second son as well after losing her precious William.

Erik seemed to consider a long moment, without looking at Pietro, who grew more restless with the second, limbs sometimes blurring a little.

“I make two demands of you, Emperor, in return,” a deep breath, silence reigned over the entire world it seemed, “One; absolutely no harm will come to Thomas under any circumstance, two, you leave and never return to Earth, as if we never knew the empire existed, as if the empire had never found us. And I will give you what you demand.”

“Father!! You cannot!” That was Pietro, utterly beside himself in the face of losing his favourite son and nephew.

“Pietro, I have no choice. Think of the greater good...”

Dorrek ignored Erik’s heir, then nodded lightly.  
“Agreed.”

There was silence and the two rulers stared at each other before Erik turned around and demanded that guards brought his dead grandson’s body.

As soon as they came into sight, Dorrek hurried towards them and almost ripped the lithe, dead body out of their arms, carefully cradling him into his arms as if he was more precious to him than life itself.

“My love”, Dorrek murmured, hand running through soft black hair, “My love.. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you... I will avenge you, I swear..”  
He pressed a soft kiss to William’s forehead then held him a little, not caring that hundreds of eyes were on him before he finally got up and handed Billy’s corpse over to Xavin.

The mutants were surprised though when no Kree or Skrull stepped forward to take the mutant with them.  
Instead, King Magnus stepped back when Wolverine was brought to the Emperor. The three guards who were holding him were probably frightened to death, not knowing if they should be more afraid of Wolverine or the huge alien hybrid.

“Are you the murderer of my husband?”, Dorrek wanted to know, “Did you take William’s life?”

The small, hairy mutant stared up at Dorrek with no fear. Someone who had lived as long as Logan didn’t go around being scared for his life. 

“No.”

Of course, if he confessed to his crime here, the murder would have been in vain. 

“YES!”

That was a voice well known to the royal family of Genosha. Tommy apparently had snapped out of whatever state he had been in.  
“Admit it you... you...”  
The speedster was shaking with rage by now, Noh-Varr held him back though.

Dorrek had half-way turned around to Tommy, it hurt him to see that face again, but he could deal with that later.  
The expression in the young speedster’s face was enough.  
He wasn’t lying, but the hairy little mutant in front of him was.

The Emperor turned around.  
Of course, Dorrek VIII. had never been known for exceptional cruelty or over-use of his superior abilities and position.  
But that didn’t mean he was feared for no reason.

He leaned forward slowly, towering over Wolverine before he growled, “Liar.”

Quickly enough to give the mutant absolutely no chance of defense, the Emperor had buried his claws inside his stomach, raising him up. Wolverine’s own weight pressed him down, so much so Dorrek’s claw slid deeper into him.  
He held him there for a moment, then whispered, “You shall pay with your life for what you did to my beloved.”

His second hand came up to wrap around the mutant’s neck before he clenced the other hand, making Wolverine choke before he pulled out everything inside of the man that his claw could grasp.  
Which was probably almost everything in there.  
Blood splattered on the ground and on the Emperor’s armour. Something that looked like a liver landed with a wet flap in the dirt.  
Dorrek continued his work, pulled out all intestines he could find and still Wolverine was alive.

“Healing factor”, the Emperor growled quietly, “Metal skeleton... Those will not protect you anymore. Not from my wrath, human.”

The alien hybrid continued his gruesome work as he proceeded to rip both arms off and then his legs.

Blood was everywhere right now, just like intestines and extremities.

Pietro had gone incredibly pale, some of the guards had already disposed of the last meal they had and Tommy looked sick.

Finally, Dorrek seemed to have enough and simply ripped off the mutant’s head, throwing it into the dirt before him.

Then he turned around and left, together with all of his army, his soldiers, his hands, Billy’s body and Thomas.

Xavin handed the body of their late Empress back to Dorrek, who cradled the corpse as if the last wisps of life were still clinging to his beloved William. Not a tear had been shed, but the emperor had already shown just what he was capable of and willing to do. 

Earth was just lucky that Dorrek was not more wrathful.

Pietro left his father standing there alone, returning to Wanda. They had just lost both their children...And Thomas didn’t even glance back when he left with the Kree emissary who seemed overly fond of placing his hand on the prince.

Aboard the flagship, Noh-Varr didn’t let Thomas out of his sight. The control he still had over him was growing weaker. Once the emperor had disappeared into his private quarters, the emissary casually kissed his prisoner soundly, because a grouchy or angry speedster would give him a headache right about now. And perhaps the emperor would actually want to speak to Tommy, the last one to see Billy alive, his twin, the other part of his heart and soul.

*

He was still beautiful, even in death.

That didn’t help Dorrek at all though. His husband had been put into one of the preserving tanks, filled with special fluid that would keep his young body in perfect shape and stop rotting.

The Emperor couldn’t decide if he had felt better with or without the body present, but he knew he had never felt so incredibly empty in his life before.  
His crusade of vengeance was over and here he was, empty without the rage that had filled him before, sitting in front of the tank with the corpse in it.

Dorrek didn’t even notice there were tears running down his cheeks as he stared up at his beloved husband, as if he could revive him if he only stared long and intensely enough.  
He got up and raised his hands, before he touched the tank though, he had shifted into his Kree form.  
“Billy”, he whispered, “Billy....”

His eyes wandered down his beloved’s slim body, took in every detail...  
And then Dorrek frowned. There was a ring on his lover’s finger, just like the one...

Suddenly, the Emperor was up and began to wildly search through his things until he produced a little black box from somewhere.  
The black box had been sitting on his pillow the first evening he had gone to bed alone and inside was a ring, a ring much like the one Billy was still wearing.

Originally Dorrek had wanted to ask his husband if the ring was for him but now that he saw Billy was wearing one too, he knew it must have been for him.

Very carefully he opened the little box and took the ring out, then slid it over his finger.  
It fit perfectly and for a split second, Dorrek could have sworn it had exuded a soft blue light.  
His eyes wandered to Billy.  
“Thank you, my love...”, he brought out.

And if Dorrek would have paid even closer attention, he would have noticed the light blue glow reflected on the ring on Billy’s hand. 

*  
Finally, something was happening. Billy had been....unsure of what exactly he was or where he was. The last he could remember was a hairy, small man ramming sharp objects into him, then he had a perfect view of his own dead body clenched in Tommy’s arms and his brother sobbing. Then his mother had appeared and Billy felt so relieved, Wanda would sense him right, would sense that he was not gone, he was right there! 

And yet, his mother did not. She chanted, she looked for him on the astral plane, she looked for him in alternate dimensions...but not here. It was as if he was in her magical blind spot or something absurd like that.

After the initial shock of finding himself strangely undead, Billy followed his body, right into Dorrek’s arms (why couldn’t his husband feel his embrace? Oh, right, dead) to the ship and back to the place he’d grown used to, a place he could happily call home.

And his heart was aching, breaking and splintering into thousands of pieces because Dorrek, his beautiful, sweet Dorrek looked so utterly lost and distraught without him...

Billy found himself sitting beside his lover until he found sleep, running his non-existant fingers through blond hair. At some point, he began speaking.

“Oh...my love, I miss you so much...You look so sad. I know that shouldn’t make me happy but I can see how much you still love me...Gods I wish I was back by your side...but it doesn’t work anymore, not that way. Dorrek, my sweet...I will watch over you...”

And as if the hybrid had heard him, he moved in his sleep, towards the ‘noise’ that was none.

*

The Emperor opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed, but not the one in his sleeping chambers but the one on his private balcony outside, the one he and his husband frequently used for their marital... duties.  
Alone being on this bed in his half-naked state of dressing made him grow impatient and needy, as if he was waiting for something, someone...  
A nagging voice in the back of his head told him there was no one to wait for anymore, that this was a dream, but he did not want it to listen to it, he did not want to hear that, he wanted to continue dreaming, to see his husband again, to show him once again just how much he loved him...

Dorrek propped himself up on his elbows when he heard a noise from the balcony doors and a second later his husband stepped into the light of the second sun’s beautiful set on the horizon.

Billy was wearing nothing, really. Well, he was, but it was all light and flowy and he could as well have been naked.  
“My prince...”, Dorrek began, appreciating the sight with every fibre of his being, especially the ones in his nether regions.

This was one perfect dream if it continued like this...

“My emperor,” Dream-Billy purred, gliding closer, every step measured and yet he crossed the distance quickly, kneeling on the bed before pulling his legs up and to the side. The flowey material he wore had no english name yet and he definitely couldn’t pronounce the Skrull word for it, but it flowed perfectly with his body, adapting to him as smoothly as water. And right now, leaving a long, beautiful leg in sight.

“I’ve missed you too much lately. Perhaps it would be best to leave the empire to itself for a little while? Come here my love.”

“Everything for you, my beautiful prince...”, Dorrek answered, running sharp talons surprisingly careful and utterly worshipping over his husband’s perfect leg and up to where the fabric finally began where he pushed it up a little, followed by a tiny little smile.

“You are gorgeous, my love”, he whispered, then got up a little more only to carefully push Billy back - but the young man grabbed his wrist and gently, but distinctly pushed the Emperor back to lay on his back.  
Dorrek’s blue eyes bore confusion for a moment until William smiled beautifully at him and elegantly swung a leg over him so he was straddling him and leaned over him, slim hands wandering over his husband’s broad green chest.

“This fits perfect I have to say, William...”  
Though really, it didn’t. The fabric slid over his shoulders and down his chest, revealing pristine skin so perfectly smooth and downright delicious looking, Dorrek was pretty sure Billy would be able to feel just how much he appealed to his alien husband.

His cheeks took on a darker shade of green when Billy noticed and answered with a little move of his hips and a soft smile.  
“Shall I...?” The Emperor indicated his green skin.

“No, I want you like this, I want you, always,” Billy was still purring, hips moving gently still but grinding down on Dorrek’s strong hips. Oh yes, the unmistakable appeal of the young human was undeniable. Billy bit his lip and bit back a smirk in favour of a soft smile.

“Dorrek, you are so ready for me so soon? I’m proud you love me so much, did you know that? I want to do everything for you...words cannot describe my feelings accurately, so I will show you my love. Just relax and close your eyes.”

Once Dorrek had obeyed, Billy let the rest of the cloth flutter away. Now he was naked on top of a very aroused, green mass of alien emperor, also very naked.

Without preparation (because this was a dream, sadly) he sank himself down on his husband, giving a delighted little moan and pressing his chest down on Dorrek’s, face hovering over his.

“I love you more than life itself Dorrek. I will never be apart from you, in life or death.”

The Emperor had obliged and closed his eyes, but when he felt himself being buried deep inside his husband and Billy leaning over him to whisper those sweet words to him, he opened his eyes.  
He gave an appreciating little moan. It was one thing being Kree and sleeping with Billy but a completely different one to keep his Skrull form. William looked even more lean and fragile, but beautiful at the same time the way his perfect body fit itself to his, the way his brown eyes got slightly cloudy with lust and love for him...

“I love you, too, William, my prince... I can never be grateful enough for you giving your heart, body and soul so readily to me...”  
Dorrek’s hands found their way onto Billy’s hips and helped him to move.  
This was perfect, all kinds of perfect and the emperor relinquished in the feeling of their bodies pressed together, William’s lips on his, his hands holding on to his shoulders, the way he was tight and hot around him...

Of course it was perfect, it was a dream after all. William’s face was slightly flushed, his hands digging into tough green shoulder plates. Having sex with Dorrek in his Skrull form was an absolute sign of his deep love for the emperor, in any shape he chose to take. 

“You are my one and only love, Dorrek, how could I not give all of myself to you when you have so readily devoted yourself to me? Our love binds us, stronger than life or death...”

Maybe it was Dorrek’s subconscious, constantly trying to remind the emperor that his beloved was dead, but nothing got through the blissful state of mind Dorrek felt himself in.

William quickened the pace, sliding up until just the tip was pressed inside of him, then bringing himself down with some force, heavy moans falling from his lips.

Really, this was a sight to behold and Dorrek told himself he would treasure this picture forever. It felt so unbelievably real, even though still, he knew he was asleep, he was in his bed inside and William was dead...  
But this, this couldn’t be a mere dream, everything was so... clear and perfect, too perfect for a dream actually...

And it was absolutely gorgeous to watch his beloved husband bend his sinful body like that, to please them both to a point where they were both moaning with every move William made.  
The prince’s hands found his lover’s and they intertwined their fingers and looked at each other through hazy eyes, smiling fondly, lovingly, before they kissed once again.

From then on, it didn’t take long. The Emperor managed to warn his husband he was at his limit, but William continued, riding the alien hybrid he so loved until the very end. Even more so, William seemed to take great pleasure in the feeling of his beloved finding his release deep inside him, so much so he came merely ten seconds after, arching his back beautifully, moaning his husband’s name.

After he rode out the waves of his pleasure, William fit himself to Dorrek’s side, fingers stroking through blond strands of hair, a blissful smile on his face. This was how their life was supposed to be, a never-ending dance of joy by being together, bound by chance and chained by love.

But this wasn’t how it was anymore and now that Dorrek’s mind was accessible again, his conscience, or maybe another force behind it, forced reality back into this beautiful dream.

“Dorrek, I am dead, aren’t I? You’re dreaming.”

“What?”, the emperor answered in a more rude way than intended and frowned slightly, his mind was still full of bliss and...  
then he understood what his beloved had just voiced.

“... This is... dream, yes, I... Why cannot I have single moment of pleasure at least at night?”  
Dorrek didn’t sound pleased, “Why do have to be reminded?”

“Because you cannot hide in your dreams my love. Because there is still so much for you to do, especially without me by your side. But I am always with you, Dorrek, you haven’t lost me...Even in death, I am part of you. As long as you shall live, I will be part of you,”

Billy stroked the green chest in front of him gently, burying his head in Dorrek’s shoulder.

“And maybe, I will not be lost to your life forever. The universe is full of strange wonders, life is but a circle, a ring with no end...”

“Wise words. But wise words and dreams cannot soothe pain in heart, my beloved prince”, Dorrek answered slowly.  
His arms were around Billy, holding him tightly, protectively, “Come back to me and all will be good”, he muttered, “Life without you is pain. But what do you say? Much to do? What do you want me do?”

“I cannot give you all the answers my love, that would defeat the purpose of your learning,” Billy seemed to grow more insubstantial as he continued to speak. His skin grew to the palour of death, his eyes losing their spark, their glow, his mouth filling with the same crimson that must have spilled when Wolverine took his life.

“I must go, Dorrek and you must wake. There is something that binds me to you eternally, it is but a small ri-”

The dream projection of Billy fell limply onto Dorrek’s chest, cold and lifeless as his body in the emperor’s chambers. The world around the young hybrid grew dark and cold.

*

At breakfast, the Emperor was in an incredibly bad mood.

He had completely forgotten he had wished for Thomas to appear too and when Noh-Varr brought William’s twin onto the sunlit terrace where they would enjoy breakfast, Dorrek almost jumped at the sound of his voice. 

“Sit, please. Noh, you can leave. Come later back.”  
Even though he usually spoke Kree to the young man, Dorrek was at least polite enough to speak English in his guests’ presence.

“How sleep?”, he asked carefully.  
The ring was still on his finger.

Noh-Varr had to admit he wasn’t entirely comfortable leaving his ‘prisoner’ alone with the emperor, especially with the grim expression on Dorrek’s face. He ended up standing just outside of the door to the emperor’s chambers, listening intently.

Thomas did sit down, but he put a good measure of distance between himself and his brother’s husband. The food here looked familiar, actually, all human foods...He wondered if Billy had brought about this change too. His heart twinged with ache and he avoided glancing at the emperor’s bedroom. He could see the edge of a tank in there and he shuddered to think what exactly was in it.

“Horrible. I don’t understand why you even have me here. You got what you came for. Haven’t you taken enough from my family?!” He couldn’t help the snarling.

Dorrek didn’t answer at first, he just started eating, then noticed Tommy wasn’t touching anything and sighed.

“Wanted speaking to you”, he began explaining himself, “Want to know... Is there possibility to get William back to living?”

Since Tommy didn’t answer to that at first, he decided to ask something different first, “Noh-Varr treat you good?”

“Are you even understanding me right now, you big green jerk?!” Tommy felt his temper well up like never before. So far, Noh-Varr had been his novacaine, suppressing the horrible pain he felt at the loss of his brother. But he was ‘clean’ this morning and his anger focused sharply on Dorrek. If this stupid fucking alien had not married and stolen his brother in the first place, Billy would be alive.

“It’s your fault he’s dead! Humans don’t just come back to life! And if there was a way my mother, OUR mother would have found it, but you just had to come with your fucking ships and war and took him away!”

For the sake of the incredibly hot and irritating Kree emissary, he added “the cockroach is the only thing I can stand about this place.”

Dorrek didn’t seem to get angry over that, in fact he got calmer the longer the young man ranted at him.  
“Happy you like Noh-Varr.”

He continued eating again and drank something before he said, “Guilty person for my love’s death is dead. No one guilty now. Your mother did not know way in her despair, she would not find way in grief. Is your brother in your dreams, too?”

Tommy would have loved to throw the table at the emperor’s head right now, but instead he just tore into some bread viciously, eating at his fastest speed just like his father when he was upset.

“No. But that’s what I have the cockroach for. He’s pretty good at making you forget. Now answer me why I am HERE? Are you gonna dye my hair and make me your fucking replacement? Because I ain’t havin’ any of that shit! I will destabilize your fucking balls!”

Dorrek got up at that, anger flashing in his eyes for a second and Noh-Varr outside tensed.  
But then the Emperor just walked over and pulled Tommy out of his chair and into a soft embrace.

“Apologies for your loss. Hurt me as much as you. You here because I know we can find way together to get beloved William back.”  
He said it very quietly and calmly, but you could hear the pain in his voice.  
“You no replacement. No one can replace my beloved.”

Tommy squirmed out of the embrace rather quickly. He didn’t understand this emperor guy, he seemed like such a simpleton. How could Billy have ever fallen in love with such a dunce?

“Let me see him. I haven’t since...just let me see him.”

Noh-Varr was almost instantly by Tommy’s side, even though Dorrek had not ordered him back inside.

“Thomas, wait,” without the slightest hint of shame he drew the young prince into a kiss, giving him a dose to dowse his anger enough to come to some rational state of mind. Then he turned to his emperor and bowed his head slightly.

“Forgive the intrusion emperor, but he will be able to think better with a little...easement.”

Dorrek nodded gratefully, “Thank you”, he muttered in Kree, “What would I do without you and Xavin, really...”

Then he turned to Tommy again. “Wish to see your brother? Come...”

And with that he led the young speedster into his room where the huge tank was still standing with Billy’s dead body in it.

“Is to keep body from rotting. In case we find way.”, he explained carefully, blue eyes on Tommy, waiting for his reaction.

With Noh-Varr’s dosis fresh in his mouth (literally), Tommy could bear to look at his brother’s corpse. It was suspended in some viscous liquid and he looked...as if he was very deeply asleep somewhere cold. Tommy felt nauseous, but he didn’t look away. 

“Billy...” the heartache in his voice could have moved whole worlds. He lifted a hand, touching the glass as if it was his brother’s skin.

Suddenly, sobs tore from his throat. Tommy was crying so hard he could barely breathe. It was all hopeless without his twin. Billy was his sun and now he was gone. 

The breakdown lasted just for two or three minutes, but apparently Tommy needed it. He didn’t seem ashamed in front of Dorrek, he just let the tears dry on his face as he searched every inch of his brother’s form.

“Did he have any books? Notes? A diary? Anything? I need to see all of it. Everything he did here.”

Dorrek led him to the room that had been Billy’s.  
The walls were full of high bookshelves, it had a beautiful round desk in the middle of it and even a model of a solar system hanging from the ceiling. Through the obligatory window front you had a perfect view over the floating gardens.

There was also a fluffy, comfortable looking couch and another bed that looked pretty unused.

“This is William’s room, maybe you can find something here. Wish to leave you alone?”

“Yes, go away. Leave the cockroach nearby.” Tommy waved off the emperor as if he were some annoying servant come to harass him. He had to go through every book. William was just bound to leave a clue or something. Maybe he’d experimented with magic in all the spare time he had here? Maybe there was some arrangement, fuck, Tommy didn’t know, but it was worth a shot.

Of course at the speed he could do things, this wouldn’t take too long.  
Four hours and 345 books later, the speedster was so frustrated he destabilized the innocent bed into tiny pieces.

“FUCK!”

Nothing. Lots of stupid loved up notes and stories about Dorrek, drawings of Tommy, Wanda, Pietro, Erik and Lorna, but nothing of worth. No big magical exploits, no hope.

*

Dorrek’s blue eyes left the picture of Tommy reading books and cursing projected in front of him and he waved a hand to push it aside.  
Instead, he looked at his Kree emissary.

Noh-Varr looked at him with question in his eyes and it brought the young Emperor to smile fondly. It was only a little smile but a beginning considering it was probably the first smile since Billy’s death.

The Emperor got up and wandered to the large couch in front of the windowfront and signalized the soldier to follow him.

“Sit down, please, my friend.”  
Of course the conversation would be in Kree which Dorrek spoke fluently and without accent, just like he did with Skrull.  
That alone would have been proof enough he was a hybrid - no Skrull could speak in Kree without accent and vice versa.

“What do you think of Thomas? He is right, we do not have a certain reason to keep him, and yet I felt it was necessary to demand him too.”

Noh-Varr tried to avoid looking too bothered. Thomas was his charge and actually, the young genoshan prince even shared his chambers, refusing to stay alone in case the emperor had something devious planned for him. It was a thinly veiled excuse that they both eagerly grasped at. Any excuse to stay close to each other...

“He is rash, impatient and impertinent. His actions continue to be illogical and he demands my full attention, the selfish brat.”

And yet there was a fondness in Noh-Varr’s eyes that said everything his mouth did not. He liked Thomas, he relished his company and the daily fights...

Of course, having known the Kree soldier for almost his life, Dorrek paid full attention to his body posture, his expression, especially his eyes.  
And there he found what he had been already suspecting.

The Emperor smiled softly, again.  
“So you don’t recommend to keep him? I can send him back to Earth, he is mine to do whatever I like with as long as it doesn’t harm him.”

Fact was that Dorrek liked to take his mind off of his dead husband by enjoying the way in which his Hand and the young prince danced around each other. 

“Do you wish him to be removed from your chambers? If he disturbs you so much, we have to find a solution, Noh.” 

“N-No, he does not disturb me, Dorrek, please, he’s nothing I cannot handle.” Noh-Varr was tenser now, the implication of Thomas being sent back to earth didn’t please him whatsoever. Now that the ties to the little blue planet were broken, if the prince went back the Kree would likely not see him again.

And right now, that was definitely not what he wanted.

“Uh, you should keep him here, I do recommend that. You never know when a human might come in useful and perhaps in time, he will restore the bond to Earth, should we ever need to make use of it...Don’t send him back.”

And then the Kree added a word he rarely used.

“Please.”

Dorrek’s eyebrows wandered up a little, but his smile widened.  
“So you enjoy his presence?”

The Emperor observed the Kree’s facial expression and chuckled softly when Noh-Varr seemed at a lack of words.  
“Apologies, my friend. I wanted to tease you. It is quite obvious you like this young mutant and as long as you don’t harm him, you are free to interact with him as you please. He lives in your chambers after all and from what I’ve heard he doesn’t want to leave.”

Dorrek sighed. “I have to ask something of you though, regarding the soft bond you’re entertaining with him...”  
The Emperor’s blue eyes wandered to meet his friend’s, “Please try to convince him I do not wish to harm him, I just wish to work together with him to get back what we both love most.”

“I have tried to speak on your behalf, but he is still very angry...Not a day has gone by where he has not asked me to ease his pain. But I will see to it that he understands your reason. Perhaps he will understand why staying here will be much better for him than returning home.”

Noh-Varr seemed pretty damn sure that by the time he was done with Thomas, the prince wouldn’t want to leave his side every again. It wasn’t just pure attraction anymore.

The Emperor nodded slowly.  
He got up and so did Noh-Varr. The hybrid’s hand landed on the soldier’s shoulder and he squeezed it lightly.  
“I trust you with my life, my friend and this is why I would like to offer him to you, completely. You have done well with him and he seems to hate you less than me.”

Dorrek nodded lightly, “I want him to be happy, that is the least I can do for my husband. And I think you can make him happy, am I not right, Noh-Varr?”

*

Tommy had to admit life here wasn’t all that bad.  
Of course, he missed home, he missed running around Genosha, but then again, in Genosha he knew everything whereas here there were plenty of new opportunities to take his mind off of the endless grief over his twin’s death.

For example the area on the top of the palace. It seemed to be some kind of wellness thing or whatever and Tommy was pretty sure his brother had spent a lot of time here. There were several pools with different kinds of water, hot water, cold water, warm water, salty water, soapy water, oily water, even water with a lot of coloured fish inside that came to gently nibble off dead pieces of skin...

The best thing about this was the fact you could remove the roof though.  
That was what Tommy did right after he had switched off all the lights. The huge, dome-like roof opened in the middle and slid back, revealing the incredibly beautiful sight of the stars and planets above and around him.

Fascinated, the speedster forget for a moment he was standing around completely naked and staring at the endless sky above him.

“That is a most becoming look for you, gerbil prince,” of course Noh-Varr was never far from the human. He was his responsibility, his charge, his guest against his will and the Kree was utterly obsessed with him.  
He finally understood how William had fascinated Dorrek so easily. Humans...no, these two twins were incredible and not to mention attractive. 

Thomas was healing very slowly. He still spent a significant portion of his time and mind grieving just like Dorrek...but unlike the emperor, he had Noh-Varr at his disposal. He could make the prince forget even his name.

Naturally, they had begun having a somewhat more sexually orientated relationship.

Thomas jumped, he almost fell into the next pool as he turned around.  
“You... Can you ever leave me alone, cockroach?”, Tommy huffed and when Noh-Varr came closer, quickly left into one of the warm pools, laying back comfortably, eyes wandering over the stars above him.

There was silence for a while, of course the Kree did not leave, Tommy knew it and he liked it.  
He enjoyed the fact Noh-Varr never really left him alone even if he honestly wished for it.  
It would have been creepy to anyone else, but in his current state, the prince relished in the feeling that there was at least one creature in this world he could cling to if he felt the need to.  
Not that he ever felt the need to, of course not.  
He was a prince of Genosha.  
The only prince of Genosha...

Quickly, before the memory of Billy could change his mood, he turned to Noh-Varr and pointed up. “Where’s your homeworld?”

Noh-Varr had taken a seat next to the pool, rather viewing the young prince instead of the familiar sky. You couldn’t exactly call it a night-sky, in space. 

He reached over and traced his hand along Tommy’s arm, then to his hand, moving it across the star-spangled sky.

“I was created on one of Hala’s sixteen moons. You can’t see it, but it’s in that cluster,” he almost cracked his face into a smile, even the notion of ‘home’ was technically ridiculous. A tube was not a home. This place, with Dorrek and Xavin and politics...and now Tommy. That was a much better home.

“But I don’t miss it at all, To-mmy. My race is not known for lingering attachment...”

The gentle touch on his arm gave him goosebumps within a few seconds.

He let it being moved around and his eyes wandered to the cluster Noh-Varr had indicated. “I don’t miss home either”, the young man stated quietly, “See, we have something in common besides the white hair.”  
It was unusual Tommy felt the need to attach himself to someone, but this place was special somehow, almost magical.  
That gave him a little pang in his chest, but he forced it down quickly enough by busying himself with staring at the Kree’s fingers that were still holding his wrist.  
Those fingers that were so very skilled with everything they touched...  
The water was hot, but not unpleasantly so and Tommy was grateful there was a thin, golden layer on the surface so no one could see through it.

Noh-Varr seemed to sense he had to distract his ‘prisoner’ and seconds later the speedster was confronted with a huge, dome-like projection that showed star constellations and the names of the stars and planets visible.

He leaned his head back a little, resting it on Noh-Varr’s feet who was still perching on the edge of the pool.

“That’s... I bet Billy liked that a lot.” Usually, the thought alone would hurt him so much he would have begged Noh-Varr at this point to help him, but now the pain was dull and almost sweet as he imagined Billy in here, trying to learn all the stars’ names, switching the projection on and off to test how many he still had in mind...

With Noh-Varr present, it didn’t hurt that much. The feeling of his legs against the back of his head, his fingers on his shoulder... It all grounded Tommy and kept him right over the surface of his endless sadness over Billy’s death.

“Your brother spent many hours up here...joined by his husband whenever possible. I do think he enjoyed it very much...”  
This was definitely progress. Tommy seemed utterly comfortable with his presence and even though his thoughts lingered with his brother once more, Noh-Varr’s company alone held him over the edge, kept him sane.

The Kree’s hands stayed on Tommy’s shoulders, barely moving, softly circling his fingertips over the soft skin. 

“If you ever...wish it, and should the emperor allow me some time away...I could take you there. Show you Hala...and a lot of other worlds. Your life is much more free than you may imagine it to be, Tho-mas.”

Without thinking, Tommy heard himself answer, “That would be great, Noh.”  
It was rare he used his name and didn’t say cockroach or Kree or anything other impersonal or insulting.

“Since when is your Emperor so nice with me? Did you tell him how nicely I behave?”

The white haired prince chuckled a little. The fingers on his shoulders felt good, made him relax. When Noh-Varr pulled them away, he gave a little annoyed sound. “Nono, that felt good, continue...”, then he paused and added a little, “Please.”

Now that he had admitted to liking it he could appreciate it a little more and downright leaned into the touch.

“You are even learning manners...of course the emperor is impressed with your good behaviour...which reflects well on me, so, well done my prince ger...Tho-mas.”

Noh-Varr concentrated on massaging Tommy’s shoulders, scooting closer and crouching over the prince. He would have liked to join him in the pool, but there were limits as to how public he displayed his fascination with the human.

“He’s given custody of you entirely to me...you have nothing to fear from Dorrek, Tho-mas. As of now, you are here in the Kree’s interest.”

“I’m being handed around like a pet”, Tommy complained, but it came out way softer than he had intended it to.

He enjoyed the little massage for a while - just like he had already noticed and did again every time Noh-Varr made use of them - his hands were perfectly skilled, even in freeing his shoulders of some painful tension.

The speedster didn’t realize he was sometimes giving little, enjoying sounds when the soldier’s fingers relieved him of an especially painful knot, but he did realize Noh-Varr’s hands began roaming a little further than only his shoulders.  
When one hand wandered up his neck, over his jaw and almost cupped his cheek, Thomas grinned lightly and turned around, leaning up a little.  
In the light of the projection, his skin glowed slightly golden from the layer on the water.  
“You like that too, hm? It’s not just me..”

The Kree emissary could only stare right now. Thomas looked overwhelmingly amazing right now. Was this how Dorrek saw his late husband? No wonder the hybrid had declared war for such a beautiful creature.

“Which part? That you are my pet now or the fact you are bathing in golden light? Because I have to admit, it is a pleasant sight to behold.” Noh-Varr leaned down further so he could feel Tommy’s breath on his skin.

“I’m tempted to join you, though I should return to my station...”

Tommy’s grip on his wrist tightened and he pulled the Kree forward, closer to him. He could feel his breath on his lips right now, which made him smirk lightly and whispered, “What if I demand your attention? You have to care for me, right?”

The speedster came closer and pressed his lips to the soldier’s, closing his eyes in the process.  
His arms came up to wrap around the Kree’s neck before he suddenly pulled him backwards so he almost fell into the pool.  
When Noh-Varr broke the kiss to lean back and keep himself from falling, Tommy chuckled, then placed his arms on the pool’s edge, rested his chin on them and looked up to him with a daring smirk.

“Take off your clothes and join me, Noh-Varr.”

Of course he would watch. That was only fair.

This prince was really testing his self-control. Noh-Varr found himself wanting to do unspeakable things to make that smirk disappear, wanted to enjoy that sinful body for hours, wanted to hear that snide voice moan his name and beg for more...

It wouldn’t have made much sense to any other Kree, but Noh-Varr knew Dorrek understood. He wouldn’t be angry if he wasted a few hours to take care of the human prince right?

With no shame whatsoever, Noh-Varr stripped off his uniform, revealing a body far from pristine, but definitely impressive enough.

“Try not to drool on yourself, gerbil prince.”

Tommy indeed had stared and forgotten about his mouth hanging open slightly, just so much he could breathe through it.  
And he really needed to breathe, gods, looking at this alien alone made him incredibly hot.

It wasn’t as if Thomas hadn’t had sex with him before, but those seemed like dreams to him, after all he had been high as a kite every time they had done it until now...

And there was this certain uncertainty Tommy found incredibly disturbing.  
Until now, Noh-Varr teased him and played him down, but he had done absolutely everything the speedster demanded from him if he really needed it.  
He let him sleep in his bed, he was close all the time, he helped him over his pain, he made him forget if Tommy wished to...  
What if he only slept with him because it was part of his fucking order?

This was the reason why the prince felt super excited right now. He didn’t want to be drugged up now and fucked senseless so he forgot his own name. He just wanted to see if... well, if Noh-Varr really wanted him, if he too was feeling this incredible need for him to be around, close even...

So when the Kree soldier entered the pool he stared at him a little and waited.

Usually, Thomas was an eager bedpartner. Even when he was high on Kree saliva, he was greedy and forward. Not like this, waiting, as if he expected something in particular. Noh-Varr let his body adjust to the temperature before moving through the water towards his prince. Yes, he really began to think about Thomas as his. It just sort of happened. The fascination developed into attachment, the attachment into a possessive and protective need.

Without hesitation, he enveloped Thomas in his strong arms, pressing him backwards until he was pleasingly trapped between the edge of the pool and the Kree’s naked body.

“Are you feeling unwell? Do you need a dose?”

Of course, that had to be it. Thomas was uncertain if he even wanted this if he could remember who it was he slept with....That’s why he had kissed Noh-Varr earlier. 

Tommy’s eyes had wandered over Noh-Varr’s trained, but partially really heavily scarred body. The alien moved like someone who very well knew he might have to be ready for battle any second and somehow, seeing this alone made the speedster feel so very protected close to him but also there was this certain need to show him he was fine if he was with him, they could always run, they did not have to fight every single time...

The notion of ‘we’ was difficult for Tommy at first, at least he thought so, but it slipped so easily through his thoughts...  
Billy and he had been we. And even though the Kree was no replacement for his twin in any kind of way, he still helped him heal.  
And so it was only natural ‘Noh-Varr and I’ became ‘we’ soon enough.

Being so close to a naked, super-hot alien like the white-haired Kree emissary had other effects on Tommy than only making him feel comfortable and belonging.  
Heat spread pleasantly through his body, making him flushed and caused his dick to harden quickly enough.

He had been staring at Noh-Varr with a weird, utterly... dazed gaze, but snapped out of it as soon as the Kree spoke.

Tommy raised his hands. “No, no, don’t....”, his hands came up to grab his shoulders, “Please, don’t... not this time, I... I need”, Tommy realized he was blushing furiously, “I.. I...”  
He was at a loss for words, couldn’t find the words just now and looked up at Noh-Varr and hoped silently he would understand, would feel the same and just know what he wished for.

Noh-Varr held him silently for a good three minutes, which was long enough to make the white-haired prince feel weird because he squirmed slightly in the stoic attention Noh-Varr offered him.

“You...you want to experience everything.” There was no question in the Kree’s tone of voice. He’d assessed Tommy’s words and come to a logical conclusion. The concept of embarrassment was foreign to Noh-Varr anyway, at least in this aspect.

“You wish to experience...this. I am not giving you a place you can escape your mind...This is good Tho-mas. I wish for you to be entirely aware. It...will feel even better, being intimate with you.”

Tommy had never felt more embarrassed before. Yes, he had hoped Noh-Varr would understand, but he had not actually wanted him to voice it like that! Now it sounded...

No, actually it didn’t sound weird.  
What the Kree had just said was exactly what Tommy was wishing for and he felt relief wash over him in warm waves when he noticed Noh-Varr wasn’t laughing or anything, he was just accepting it and he had actually said it would feel better that way...

Even better.

“It’s Tommy, I already told you that”, he muttered quietly, hands landing on the Kree’s shoulders as he pulled him closer.  
The soft pressure of Noh-Varr’s naked chest against his own gave him goosebumps up his arms.  
It was good that the alien wasn’t embarrassed at all, it helped Tommy to get over his own embarrassment quickly enough.

“Yes, I... I wish to.. to uh, be, ehrm... intimate with you. It’s all... all about the you, really”, he brought out, fingers travelling up his neck, touching him gently, carefully. 

“You would not be interested in being this physical with someone else?” Noh-Varr didn’t pull ‘punches’ and he was curious just how much it meant to the human that he was here rather than anyone else. Somehow, Noh-Varr believed himself to have done exceptionally well. He was a soldier and an emissary, never a healer or therapist...and yet he managed to heal this broken young soul, by giving him a bond potentially as important as that to his twin brother.

“I can’t explain it to you, but I have grown attached to you and your company. Your excellent physical condition does not appear to be the sole reason. You are...very much like me. With you, I am...not lonely.”

If he were human, he would have blushed, but as he was Kree, only his voice grew quieter.

Tommy understood the notion though and he understood the various compliments Noh-Varr had offered him quite well, too.

“No, I... I wanna be physical with you, no one else, no.. I like having you around”, he admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around the Kree’s neck, pulling him closer, “It feels nice to be alone together...”

The speedster leaned up a little and caught Noh-Varr’s lips in a kiss.

The Kree wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy, pressing the slender body to his own tightly. He couldn’t describe the emotion that coursed through him right now. It felt entirely new. Something...unknown. Was it pleasure? Yes, in a way, but much more satisfying than just the anticipation of physical pleasures ahead.  
It felt warm and constant...

The kiss was different in many ways. For one, Tommy was leading, two, Noh-Varr wasn’t working his saliva into the right places. There was no need to have Thomas forget because he wanted this. They both did...  
Noh-Varr’s hands found the prince’s thighs and he hoisted the boy up. The speedster put his legs around the waist of the larger male, but neither of them interrupted the kiss. Their hips rotated back and forth, grinding together, building up a pleasant tension that soon had both panting and murmuring small, delighted growls against the other’s lips.

It was soothing and thrilling at the same time to be so close to Noh-Varr, feel his strong arms around him protectively and yet he let the younger lead, submitting himself entirely to him at least for this kiss.  
Tommy couldn’t help but feel heat rise up inside of him, this was so much better than everything he could remember from his not-dreams... And the fact he would remember this forever made it even more enjoyable...

Even though Noh-Varr’s saliva was certainly having an effect on him, it heightened his senses, let him feel everything more intense and led his hands to all the right places.  
Tommy realized this was the first time he actually had a picture of the Kree emissary enjoying himself in front of him. He had never really seen him like that and he had to admit, this was really a sight to behold. 

But Noh-Varr wasn’t some girl, he couldn’t just go and tell him how gorgeous he looked, could he? That would sound stupid...  
And so, Tommy tried his best to convey his feelings differently; he broke their kiss and began nibbling up his neck, fingers travelling over strong, muscular shoulders and over a trained chest, tracing the scars there.  
While this, the speedster was almost leisurely moving his hips, causing a painfully slow friction.  
He could feel the Kree’s need, hard and hot and probably aching, too, against his own.

Tommy, in a slightly drugged up state now and already having gone through the earlier embarrassment, felt brave enough now to voice a different question nagging on his mind.

“Do you... do you actually want me, Noh? You’re not just... not just following orders in making me happy, are you?”

The Kree opened his icy eyes at that question. He didn’t quite understand why Thomas would ask something like that in the first place...wasn’t it entirely obvious? But the human’s eyes were full of doubt and Noh-Varr understood; Thomas didn’t know how to assess his intent. Of course not. The speedster was much less intuitive than his magical brother.

He took a moment to consider the words suitable to this situation.

“Tho-mas...I desire you, very much so. I understand why the emperor was so...obsessed, possessed by his prince...I feel much the same for you. I cannot keep away from you. It was never an order that made me wish to help you, to protect you and to selfishly keep you to myself.”

Tommy didn’t know if he should be angry at that, because he simply wasn’t. It felt nice and made his chest feel all filled up with a strange warm sensation that spread through his whole body and put a silly, happy smile on his face he just couldn’t make disappear.

“It’s not selfish anymore if being kept close to you is nice for me as well, is it?”, he muttered, “Stupid you. Stupid Noh.”  
He said it with so much warmth and care it didn’t only surprise himself but it was also clear to the alien who would probably have wondered why he had been called stupid that Thomas meant much the opposite.

“I’m...”  
Tommy scooted closer, if that was even possible, wrapped his arms tighter around the Kree emissary’s neck and continued very quietly, “I’m.. happy you’re here. With me. Without you this would have been too much. Gerbils easily die of loneliness.”

Noh-Varr wasn’t a very emotional being, but this made him feel some strange, warm sense of satisfaction. The human prince had lost his brother, had been taken from his home and forced to live in a strange new world. And he was happy, simply because the Kree was there with him. Was this the sort of bond that had afflicted Dorrek and his late husband? It must have been, because if he thought about being in Dorrek’s situation now, with Tommy dead, he felt unbelievable loss and pain. 

This was good and somehow right. To have this young man with him, to care for him and his needs, to bring him joy in a dire situation.

“You will never be lonely as long as I am by your side, my prince,” he muttered, softly, much more softly than he’d ever uttered words before, “I promise you this, To-mmy. You are not my prisoner and I am not your captor, anymore. I...You trigger my emotions so easily...That is a feat no one has managed before. I crave your company and your touch...”

Tommy felt that this alien in front of him was currently, in his weird way, telling him he wanted to be together with him, as long as possible.  
And that his emotions affected him so deeply, he would probably be a good toy if he used him the right way.  
But that was not even an option, the thought alone disgusted him.

Noh-Varr made him happy, helped him out of the swamp of bitterness and grief, slowly patched up the hole in his heart.  
He wanted to make him equally happy, show him just how much he liked his company...

Tommy managed to wriggle out of the firm grip the Kree had on him, grabbed his hand and led him out of the pool and to one of the bed-like structures that had fluffy towels on them to rest on after a bath.  
Gently, he pressed Noh-Varr down and the Kree obliged, sitting and then laying down.  
The speedster leaned over him, kissing his neck and down his chest.  
Again the thought alone of what he would do to the soldier now reminded him of Billy and therefore caused pain, but it was far away and dull now, a mere shadow in the face of the fact that this was Noh-Varr, the guy who had just admitted to be wanting to keep him safe and stay by his side...

He still didn’t like blowjobs, but he couldn’t help feeling more aroused as he thought about doing exactly that to Noh-Varr.  
The alien probably didn’t even know about this possibility, he looked surprised when Tommy licked further down his abdomen until he finally reached his dick and wrapped his hand around it.

“Don’t look like that”, Tommy said, the blush on his cheeks deepening, “You’re gonna like this...”

And Noh-Varr did, apparently, because when the speedster wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked lightly, tongue circling slowly around the hot flesh, the Kree’s hips bucked up and brought Tommy to almost choke on the dick that was suddenly all too deep in his mouth.

Anything beside the optimal way to copulate would surprise Noh-Varr, to be honest. But this? What sort of strange behaviour did humans come up with? Though he definitely felt the purpose of it, because his body was responding all too well.

Thomas continued to suck and nibble and lick and it felt wondrous. Seeking something to grip tightly, Noh-Varr’s hands roamed into the speedster’s hair, weaving the white strands between his fingers and trying not to react too heavily, since Thomas liked breathing and all.

“You are...pleasuring me...why are you doing this?” He breathed, still very much in control of himself.

Tommy stopped and raised his head, looking pretty dishevelled already from Noh-Varr’s hands in his hair that hung in messy strands into his face, his cheeks with the deep blush still on them, his lips glistening from his own saliva and his green eyes that were slightly cloudy from lust.

“That’s the reason, you just said it. Cause it pleases you. I want to.. uh, please you, I guess. Don’t you like it?”

“I like it. Please continue.”

Noh-Varr’s lips split into a smile which only carried hints of a smirk. He didn’t look flushed, he rarely did, but his eyes weren’t as icy as usual. He decided he would be pleasured by anything Thomas chose to do for him and he would study on the unusual mating habits of humans. This night would be...well it would be their first spent together without the goal to erase all thought from Tommy’s mind.

“You look quite appealing like this, Tho-mas.”

“Shush”, Tommy snarled, but grinned right after, “It’s still To-mmy for you, if anything.”

And with that he, well, he continued his oral exploration of male Kree mating organs. The speedster didn’t do without a good measure of dedication, the way he let his tongue travel and circle, the way he took him deeper in soon enough.

He actually enjoyed this, especially when he felt Noh-Varr’s grip in his hair tighten... The speedster couldn’t help liking the fact the alien was stronger than him and could downright force him to do this if he only wanted to...

The thought of this alone was an incredible turn on, okay, so maybe he liked it a bit rougher, but that was not fitting right now, not tonight, not now.

At some point the white-haired prince looked up, green eyes shining with desire.  
Noh-Varr was breathing faster, his nicely shaped chest quickly rose and fell and in general he seemed to be pretty aroused right now.

While giving the Kree his well-deserved blowjob, Tommy had not been ashamed of using the other hand to prepare himself a little. He wasn’t sure if the soldier had any kind of idea that humans needed that, he couldn’t remember him doing that for him, but then again his memory wasn’t the best either...

So when he got up and shifted to straddle Noh-Varr, hands on his chest, he was at least a little prepared should the Kree want to continue.  
And he definitely looked like it.

Tommy couldn’t help a little smirk as he began moving his hips, rubbing his perfectly well-trained ass against the emissary’s dick.

“How’s that?”

“That is...quite inviting To-mmy,” Noh-Varr’s hips were already moving into a rhythm and the emissary’s mind was on one thing only right now; this gorgeous little creature on top of him. He reached down, stilling Tommy’s eager movements, only to place himself at his entrance, savouring the moment for just a few heartbeats before he pushed in. Of course he knew humans could not adapt so easily to this kind of penetration, he had slept with Thomas before. And he knew the little prince loved it rough. But tonight was about something else entirely, so Noh-Varr enjoyed every second of watching Thomas adjust around him. His legs were tense, clenching to Noh-Varr’s sides, his fingers digging into the Kree’s bare skin. Yet he allowed no whimper to pass his lips, he just took the pain and willed himself to accept the relatively dry, forced entry.

Noh-Varr took the time to revel in the severe beauty this moment had. This frail-looking creature was one of the strongest, most stubborn personalities he’d ever met. Where William had been quiet, courteous and submissive, Thomas was a pain in the ass, a smartmouth and a tougher fighter than anyone would give his slender frame credit for.

Not to mention his mutation. The emissary had taken Thomas to stretch his legs several times and he had to admit, he was impressed. Thomas reached speeds of Mach 3 and he could destabilize any matter he had encountered. A formidable prize, he’d be.  
There was no doubt Lord Magneto had planned on using his grandson for some great purpose. And look at the prince now. Dedicating himself to Noh-Varr’s pleasure, not a thought of home on his mind. The Kree felt...proud somehow. Honoured. He’d always been something different, something distinct, but never...wanted. Never had anyone expressed desire just for him. For his skill as a fighter, yes, for his politic advice to the emperor, yes. But...like this?

“Are you able to handle it, To-mmy?”

“O-of course”, the prince snapped, even though he looked a bit pale around the nose. It wasn’t as if the alien was poorly endowed, no, much the opposite and this was actually, literally, a pain in the ass right now.

Then again, Tommy felt his mouth go dry and his knees tremble with eager anticipation as he thought about the fact he would soon be able to move on top of him, force him deeper inside while watching the Kree beneath him enjoy himself...

He let go off Noh-Varr’s shoulders, he realized he had been grabbing them so harshly there were red marks on them now in the shape of his fingers and placed them on the alien’s stomach, to support himself as he slowly began moving his hips.  
It hurt, of course and Tommy hissed lightly, but soon enough, it subsided as he willed himself into relaxation and actually managed to take him in deeper.

“Mhnn...”, he brought out, opening his eyes after what felt like an eternity and looked at Noh-Varr. Who was looking at him with an incredibly doting expression as if Tommy was the only thing on his mind right now.

That was exactly how he loved it, how he wanted it, and the speedster felt hot shudders run down his back.  
He showed off a little, arched his back as he quickened the pace, panting slightly, giving little grunts and sighs, but never a real moan.  
Of course, he felt like moaning, especially once he had found the right angle and all, but he wanted to tease Noh-Varr who was obviously waiting for some auditory input... 

When the Kree grew too impatient and grabbed his sides out of a sudden, lifting him up easily and downright slamming him down, Tommy couldn’t hold it back and moaned loudly, probably even the alien’s name.  
He was a screamer after all.

Noh’varr continued to lift him up and down, it was easy enough for someone of his strength. The lithe body wrapped so beautifully around his, sending pleasure coursing through his body. Yes, he was definitely seeing the point of frequent copulation like this. But it wasn’t just the fact that they were having sex; this was Thomas, fully conscious, wanting him badly enough to take him without any form of lubrication, just willing his pain away.

Once the young man allowed himself to make noises, Noh-Varr growled, he wanted everyone to hear how much Thomas liked doing this with him.

The Kree emissary adjusted his grip, lifting Thomas slightly, then sitting up and allowing the human to wrap his legs around his waist. Now the boy had some leverage to slam himself down onto Noh’s rather eager cock.

“You look astonishingly beautiful when you scream my name in pleasure, To-mmy,” he purred into the boy’s ear.

The young prince was moaning helplessly by now, not caring how loud he was or who would hear them.  
He had his arms wrapped around Noh-Varr’s neck, hands pawing at his back.  
Tommy wanted more of this, more, harder, faster, deeper and all that at once...

“F-fuuuck”, he howled when Noh’s hands got tightly ahold of his ass, grabbing him so hard it hurt.  
But it was good pain, pain he liked, pain that turned him on so much it shot in form of white-hot heat directly into his crotch.  
At this rate he was going to come soon and that without his dick being touched at all.

“N-nnoh!”, he brought out, the name would have sounded odd at this point, but Tommy couldn’t care less right now, it was all about that amazing dick inside of him and Noh-Varr’s hands squeezing him roughly...

“I’m... nnh, this... hah, gods, fuck, yesss!”  
Tommy buried his face in the Kree’s neck, “Haah... I’m.. I can’t... too,nh, too good, Nohhh...”

The emissary had apparently understood because he grabbed him a little rougher and pressed himself into him a little deeper and harder, hitting that certain spot inside of Tommy that sent all his senses into overload and brought him to see nothing but white as he clung to Noh-Varr and came, moaning loudly.

And all without Noh-Varr even touching his dick once. The Kree emissary smirked to himself, he may not be human but he could certainly fuck better than any apparently. He had much more control over his body, but he too chose to release himself in the same moment, relishing the way Tommy melted against him, face buried in his shoulder as he shuddered through the last waves of his orgasm. The human was shivering, covered in the lightest layers of damp sweat, mingled with the glinting streaks of gold from the pool.

“To-mmy...stay with me.”

Tommy murmured something that even the kree with his hear-hair couldn’t understand and slumped on top of the emissary.  
He managed to calm down his breathing, then muttered, “Sorry... I’m... I’m not that fast, usually..”  
THen he noticed how ironic this had sounded and he shook his head and a hand, “YOu know what I mean.”

Stay with me, Noh-Varr had said. As if he was leaving...  
“I’m not leaving, what does it look like... Hell, I don’t think I can even walk now, my legs feel like fuckin’ jelly...”

“That is not what I meant.” Noh-Varr patted Tommy’s back, running his hands over smooth skin.

*

Billy had been dead for four months. Four months, he watched his husband mourn him. He watched his body, suspended and never aging, never rotting, a part of Dorrek’s bedchamber despite the painful reminder it served.

And every day, Dorrek looked at it less. If he did, he might have seen the minescule changes. The skin healing, the gouges of flesh replenishing, ever so slowly...

He couldn’t wait any longer. His body was ready to come back to life, his soul was so drained from being lost in the ether like this. Dorrek was asleep but Billy hadn’t the strength to make him wake up before he did this.

It was like falling into a deep pit. If he still had a stomach, he would have been sick.

And then, he was back. Like an old glove, his body...he could feel it. He could sense the cold slime around him that kept his body perfect. And also would suffocate him. He opened his mouth to chant a spell, but the liquid kept any noise from emerging.

Sluggishly, William raised arms that had been still for months, pushing through the viscous liquid and touching the glass. Maybe Dorrek would wake up? Damn it this was a really bad time to come back to life. William pounded on the glass, hoping it would be enough.

Usually, the Emperor had a very deep sleep and nothing could wake him up easily.  
But he also had an incredible hearing for noises that didn’t quite fit into his usual environment and the constant, dull sound from the tank was certainly a sound that should definitely be there nor come from there.

The alien hybrid awoke from a weird dream in which his lover had returned to the living inside of the tank only to drown in the liquid and die once again.  
He remembered the dream instantly and shot up, sitting straight in bed, blue eyes wide and focused on the tank.

He didn’t trust his eyes at first and rubbed them as he saw William moving in there. The young man’s body was moving, he was scratching on the glass trying to get out...

Dorrek didn’t think about it any further. He didn’t care if this was hallucination or not, he had to get him out of there if there was the slightest chance William was alive..

This certainly was a situation where super-strength and super tough skin came in handy. The Emperor broke the tank easily enough, ripping the special glass away and caught William’s body.

For a terrible second, the young man didn’t move, felt as lifeless as he had looked for the past months, but then he stirred and Dorrek felt his heart pound strongly in his chest, blue eyes wide.

“My... my love...”, he whispered in disbelief, “Is.. is it you?”

William did nothing for a second, then he began coughing and twisting in Dorrek’s grip, sucking in air greedily eyes opening slowly then shutting immediately against the light. He felt his fingers...he could FEEL his fingers! He could feel Dorrek’s arms, holding him, he could HEAR his voice with his ears again!

The first thing out of his mouth was a ridiculously delirious giggle.

“I made it back.”

Dorrek looked at him as if he held a ghost in arms for a moment. There was shattered glass around him and the floor, the surrounding furniture, the carpet and the Emperor and his husband themselves were covered in the fluid that should preserve William’s dead body.

Then, suddenly, the blond hybrid seemed to realize William had just spoken to him and this was no dream, he was holding him for real and pulled him into a very tight embrace.

He was unable to speak, it felt as if his heart was dwelling with joy as he clung to the lithe human in his arms.

He just held him and realized only after a few seconds he was crying and continuously whispering his beloved’s name.

Billy held onto Dorrek’s neck, letting him sob and mutter. He couldn’t possibly imagine how Dorrek felt right now. He’d seen his husband grieve for so long, so empty without his love to brighten his life...He couldn’t help it, he started crying too, hands running through blond hair, muttering over and over,

“I’m here, I’m back, my love I came back, I’m here...”

When the emperor had at least stopped crying, Billy took his hand, still bearing the ring and softly kissed it. It glowed blue once more, readily accepting the transferral once more.

“My love...I’m so sorry it took so long...please...do not cry, I am here Dorrek.”

It would have been embarrassing, the Emperor of the KRee-Skrull-Empire crying on his knees like a child, but not in front of William.  
Dorrek couldn’t care less.  
His beloved was back, he was living and apparently well though he seemed to be shivering from the cold substance that had been around his body...

He cradled his barely clothed form close, offering him his own body warmth and then watched Billy kiss the ring and witnessed the slight glow...

And then he finally understood.

“My.... my love, … ring has been for me? Is your anchor to life? I’m so happy”, he brought out, his English being really bad right now since he couldn’t concentrate on it, there were too many emotions in him, relief, happiness, love, care, worry...

“I love you”, he whispered, “Love you so much, more than life... Are cold? Will bring you to bath immediately.”

And so he got up, William safely in his arms.

*

Five minutes later the young man was sitting in the huge bathtub filled with warm water. Dorrek didn’t leave his side, he didn’t even think about it even though he was still in his sleeping clothes and incredibly soaked with the slime from the tank.

“How came back? Has you been in pain? Can I do for you something?”

Billy relished the feeling of his body absorbing the warmth of the water. Being dead was so very very cold...his hand was constantly touching Dorrek’s, his mind calming down and trying to explain this whole situation in Skrull language.

“I...this ring, it is an anchor for my soul. I wanted to give it to you before I left but I forgot...I am always bound to you, my love, but it must be you who wears this ring or it will not work...I...was not...well my body was dead. I was watching, I could do nothing...my body, once you wore the ring, it began to repair the damage, to let me come home so to say...you were never alone my love, I felt your pain, I tried to reach you...but I could only touch your dreams. I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you...”

And then he remembered something so important he jumped up in the bathtub, soaking the poor emperor with hot water.

“Tommy! I must see Tommy! Oh my gods, I am sorry, Dorrek, you’re wet, here let me...” Billy found the Skrull hybrid holding him tightly, as if he was unwilling to let go even to fetch a towel.

“My love...it is alright...” Gently, Billy pulled his husband into a kiss, letting him feel just how alive he was.

“Hmm, you’re a mage after all”, Dorrek answered, happy to be allowed to speak in his mother’s tongue, “... so it really was you in my dreams?”  
He had to smile lightly and shake his head lightly, “I should have known. Not even my dreams are as creative and full of fantastic ideas as you are...”

He hoisted Billy up on his arm, easily carrying him with just one arm as he went over to get him a towel and wrapped him carefully into it, “Shh, calm down my beloved. Your brother is here, with us. He is most probably asleep and happily so. If you still wish to see him, I can bring you there...”

Billy rubbed the towel over his hair, then pushed it back onto his shoulders. He grinned at Dorrek, it was unbelievable how good it felt to be back to life. Well...it wasn’t an experience he was looking to repeat.

“My brother is here?! I could not see anyone but you...What is he doing here?! Please, take me to him, I don’t think he’ll forgive me if I keep him waiting until the morning.” He stood up, towelling off the rest of himself, then dressed in something loose and comfortably warm. With a smile plastered to his face, he let Dorrek carry him after his legs wobbled with every step he took. Walking wasn’t that hard to remember, right?

The hybrid only carried him too happily, he let Billy sit on his arm comfortably with one arm around his head, leaning on his shoulder.

He brought them both to Noh-Varr’s room and answered Billy’s questioning look and raised eyebrow with a grin.

No answer. After knocking ten times, Dorrek just opened the door. Utter darkness greeted them but when their eyes had adjusted to it, they could see Tommy cuddled tightly against the Kree emissary.

Dorrek grinned only more when Billy gawked at them.  
“Much has happened in the past months, you see”, he whispered, then helped Billy on his feet.

Noh-Varr was awake within a second as soon as he got aware of someone standing next to him and shot out of the bed, naked as he was, crouching a little over Tommy who was still soundly asleep.

From somewhere he had produced a gun and already aimed at his Emperor, all in reflex.  
Just as much as reflexes were responsible for Dorrek pulling Billy behind him and leaning over him to protect him with his life if necessary.

“It’s me, Noh-Varr”, the Emperor said quietly and managed a little grin, “Calm down. Apologies for disturbing you, but this is... important.”  
He turned around and showed Billy to the Kree.

“Whaaa... Nohh, what the fuck is up?”, Tommy suddenly slurred behind his.. well, boyfriend?  
He rubbed his eyes and blinked, then saw the Emperor standing in front of the bed, arms on...

“Billy?”

He couldn’t believe it, “Billy?”, he repeated again, crawling forward, naked as he was, until he reached out for his brother and touched his hair, shoulders, his arms. His hands finally came up to cup his cheeks, “Are... you real?”

Billy bit back some tears, instead just smiling and nodding, then throwing his arms around Tommy and clinging desperately to his naked twin.

“Tommy, it’s me, it’s really me.”

Noh-Varr had the decency to put on some shorts and put the gun away, standing behind Tommy and Billy who were entangled in a clump of crying, talking, happily reuniting twins. The Kree emissary looked at Dorrek, who appeared to be the luckiest man in the world.

“Emperor...I am joyful that your love has returned to you. Truly. I begin to understand just what it is you must feel for him.”

Dorrek had been smiling stupidly at the happy ball forming in front of him, but when Noh-Varr talked to him he offered him a huge smile as well and a green, clawed hand landed on the emissary’s shoulder.

“This is great news, my friend”, the smile turned into a grin, “I always thought you and Thomas would get along at some point...”  
He squeezed the shoulder a little.

“Alright”, the Emperor clapped his hands, speaking English again since Tommy was present and unable to understand any other language. Though he was a quick learner, especially when it came to suggestive and downright perverted expressions in Kree.

“There shall be feast in morning. Celebrate return of beloved brother, husband and prince and celebrate soft new bond of love”, he said it with the most smug expression Noh-Varr had ever seen on him, “between former enemies.”

And this was the first moment in his life Noh-Varr blushed. His emperor declaring their bond one of love was...embarrassing. He crossed his arms and avoided looking at Tommy.

“Emperor, the joy of your reunion must be going to your head. Perhaps you should lay down with your husband. It is a bond but...love...uhm...”

Billy was looking at Tommy absolutely adoring, there were practically stars in his eyes. 

“Oh Tommy, I’m so happy for you, I knew you would find the one for you and here he is...Noh is a fine match for you, I approve!”

Tommy blushed so deeply he could hear the blood rushing in his ears.  
“You’reawakefornotevenanhourandyou’realreadytalkingshit!”, he brought out, ears burning, “I’m... We’re...”, he didn’t dare looking at Noh-Varr.

“I don’t remember this being your business, Dorrek!”  
The speedster had jumped up and was pressing his index finger into his chest. The hybrid only chuckled deeply.  
“Is business when first Kree words I hear out of your mouth ‘Fuck me harder’.”

Tommy wanted to die right there.

Billy couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing. Of course those were Tommy’s first Kree words, of course he was embarrassed as hell right now and of course Noh-Varr put on a smug smirk. This was wonderful, this was perfect. He’d returned to a perfect home, he was back by his husband’s side and even better, his beloved brother was here. And in love too.

“Oh Tommy...it’s alright, I’m so happy for you,” Billy threw his arms around Tommy again and nuzzled into his cheek, not caring that his brother was entirely naked still.

The Kree emissary stood by, not sure how to act now. Tommy would not be the same, now that his brother was back, but he was pretty sure their bond was solid enough now that the speedster wouldn’t break it.

“Will you send a message to Earth? They are probably grieving for William still...”

Dorrek seemed to think about that.  
“This is a difficult situation, really”, he answered in Kree, fast enough for William to not really understand. He didn’t want his husband to start worrying already.  
“I didn’t tell him about the war yet..”

Noh-Varr raised his eyebrows at him and it came how it had to, apparently.  
William turned around with a questioning expression.  
“War?”

Tommy had been cuddling his twin brother, but as he spoke of war, the white-haired speedster turned to Dorrek.  
“You didn’t tell him? Clever and stupid at the same time, Dorrek, because I’m here and I’m not going to be silent about that.”  
The young man grinned triumphantly and grabbed his brother’s shoulders.

“Your dear husband declared war on whole Earth right after he heard about your death. He not only ordered his emissary to knock out mother for a week, to take me war prisoner as well, but he also gutted Wolverine and beheaded him in front of the whole court while the whole planet was completely surrounded by the freaking entire Armada!”

Dorrek looked like a deer in headlight if that was even possible with his build. He tried to avoid his husband’s eyes and instead stared at his feet like a child who had done something wrong.  
Apparently, the alien knew by now he had overreacted entirely.

William could barely believe his ears, but the guilty expression on Dorrek’s face spoke volumes about how true all this was. The young mage felt torn between being angry and finding his husband absolutely adorable.

“Oh Dorrek...” he reached out and took his husband’s hand, stroking over those deadly claws gently.

“We will go to Earth, my poor mother...They must see I am living once more.” he gravitated towards Dorrek even more and wrapped his arms around the green emperor’s neck, laughing slightly when Dorrek lifted his head and him off of the ground, utterly happy to have him back.

“I really should be angry at you for starting a war with my home, Dorrek...”

“Was certain you killed by own family!”, the Emperor muttered, “Had to take revenge. Was a little much, but I certain I lost you forever...”

He pressed William close to himself, burying his face in the mage’s neck, sucking in his scent. “Yes everything. Go back to Earth, show them you are alive. But no taking back of treaty. Family failed in protecting my love.”

The Emperor seemed pretty set on that point of view.

*

They didn’t sleep that night, instead they moved to the upper levels of the palace and sat there, Tommy and Billy cuddled against each other with their respective alien partners close to them. There was a lot Billy had missed after all.

It was one of the best nights Billy could think of. They had food and drink and so much to talk about, though the mage tried to avoid discussing his own corpse too much. He told them of the rings, the soul binding and how he was an idiot for not having told Dorrek before he left for Earth...and that it was already reinstated right now. He would cheat death as long as Dorrek kept his soul with him at all times.

In turn, the others filled him in on their lives and the universe in Billy’s absence. Noh-Varr was awkward at first, unsure if he could display a united front with Thomas so openly but the white-haired twin simply leaned against him and demanded his arms around his waist and ever since then, Noh-Varr was downright clingy towards Tommy.

A subject the little group got onto over breakfast.

“So, Tommy, my dear, beloved brother...when will you be marrying into the Kree empire?” Billy chuckled.

Tommy had been leaning his head into the Kree emissary’s touch who had been gently stroking through his hair, both of them seemed unable to keep their fingers off of each other after they had started.

But when Billy started that topic, both of them froze in their actions and a pair of bright green eyes followed by an ice-blue one landed on the ‘empress’.

Dorrek snorted, “Is allowed. Xavin marry Majesdanian lady, Karolina, too.”

“I’m not gonna marry, what do I look like?”, Tommy answered, cheeks burning once again, “I’m...”  
It was good Noh-Varr was there, right behind him and his hands were sill on his chest and stomach, holding him carefully. It calmed him down so much he actually said, “I wasn’t even asked for that. Besides, I’m his property, he can make me marry him if he wants it, right? Where would be the fun in that?”

Noh-Varr was pretty sure that what Thomas just said was a defense mechanism to keep his curious revived brother at bay and it was perfectly alright with him. He didn’t think about marriage because, well, he just saw no point in it. There were no diplomatic bonds that needed to be made between the Kree and Earth and technically Tommy did already belong to him.

“Actually, my emperor, I was going to request some time...off-duty. I wish to show To-mmy Hala...And a few other worlds.”

Billy gave a little squeak, it was adorable how Tommy and his new alien boyfriend were together...and now they wanted a honeymoon, practically.

The ‘empress’ wriggled in Dorrek’s lap, cuddling back into his chest.

“They want to be alone on a planet together...so adorable,” he whispered in accented Skrull.

The Emperor began laughing and a huge, clawed hand came up to ruffle his husband’s dark hair.  
“Very adorable, yes”, Dorrek’s eyes wandered to the Kree, again he wore a smug expression, knowing that the emissary could understand and speak Skrull fluently, even if his accent was worse than Billy’s.

“What did you say?”, Tommy burst out, looking back and forth between the three, “Come on, that’s no fair!” then he saw Billy’s expression and raised his hands, “Wait, I don’t wanna know.”

“Is permitted”, Dorrek answered with a smile, “You have been with me long, my friend, you deserve holiday in all honours. But first - visit to Earth.”

Noh-Varr nodded, arms tightening around Tommy who was still grumbling about stupid alien languages and his annoying brother. The emissary leaned his head on Tommy’s white mop and managed a smile.

*

“I cannot believe you would say this! How...you are my grandfather! I am not your toy or your tool!” William’s cloak billowed thanks to the magical gust picking up in the hall. 

This was not how he envisioned his return to earth. His mother was in a state of mental disarray, so much so she didn’t even recognize him when he visited her. Pietro looked utterly exhausted but he would not leave her side. He looked as if he was just as insane as her.

And Erik was sitting here with the telepathic blonde, calmly explaining to Dorrek that the treaty was only back in place if Thomas was returned. William’s return mattered little to none to Erik’s politics, they had other worries. The Inhumans were the next possible allies but their queen demanded tribute from Genosha. A prince, in fact.

So Lord Magneto had told Dorrek to return Thomas, or he would be forced to reverse the last year. How? He would use Wanda’s fragile state of mind and control her powers through his latest assistant, Emma Frost. He would make Dorrek never marry William in the first place, he would render it all gone.

Fact was, that Dorrek didn’t aim to make everything worse. Things were already bad enough, he could see it in his beloved’s eyes, he didn’t want to declare war on this planet once more and force his husband to fight against his own mother. Which really, was the only opportunity if Genosha’s king planned on using the Scarlet Witch as his weapon.

“You use own daughter, own grandsons as tools, Erik”, the Emperor said calmly, a green hand landed on Billy’s shoulder, “I have not like it with William, but wanted him bad enough I not cared. I would never trade husband and you know. Very well.”

It was good Billy had magically protected them from mindreading which was why Emma Frost wasn’t able to see what they were thinking.  
But she was very well able to read other people’s minds when they were close enough, but she didn’t manage to warn Erik before Tommy literally burst through the Great Hall’s double-winged door, practically throwing himself at his grandfather.

“I will not be your tool, old fucker”, he hissed, “You can do that with Billy, with mother and apparently with father as well”, he didn’t even care he had just named the incest-case very audibly, “but NOT WITH ME, do you understand that or do I have to express myself more clearly?”  
The speedster raised his hands threateningly.

“Thomas...” Erik sounded very tired and very old, but his expression was as steely as ever. That was the problem with being part of the Lehnsherr family; Erik ruled with absolute might and no matter if you were his son or grandson, you had to obey and be used as a chess piece.

“I will give you one week to reach a decision, Emperor Dorrek. I expect you will choose the option more wise for your emotional comfort and return Thomas to me rather than both of them. I am glad to see you well, William.”

Billy shook his head, hand on Tommy’s shoulders.

“You will be old and alone, grandfather. Stop doing this, you’ve achieved enough...Come on Tommy, clearly there’s no point in staying.”

Thomas seemed ready to rip his own grandfather into pieces but Erik had conditioned them all very well; even Billy, mightier than his mother even in his young age, feared him.

“I hate you”, he spat into Erik’s direction before he let himself be turned around by his twin and left the hall with him.

*

Dorrek’s expression was grim when they returned to the ship.  
Noh-Varr and Xavin had been informed by Billy what was going on and now everyone was waiting for a decision from their ruler.

Not openly of course, no one dared to speak to the hybrid right now, who looked tense and brooding.

He had been like this for the past hours and not even his husband who had come to comfort him a little without questioning had not managed to get him out of his current state.

After hours of silence, he finally spoke.

“Thomas has to return to Earth. There is no other way. I don’t want you to fight your mother, my beloved, nor do I want to lose you nor is it only me who needs you. You’re part of this empire, you will be parent to my heir...”

The Emperor was alone with his husband, he had wished for that since he felt the need to discuss with William first.

William almost jumped up. What?! Dorrek could not be serious right now. Sending Thomas back to Earth was completely out of the question!

Wait...

“You cannot be serious! Dorrek, Thomas doesn’t want to be on earth, our grandfather only seeks to use him as a bargaining chip with another....did...you say parent to your heir?”

Suddenly something popped into Billy’ memory, the first sex he’d had with his husband after his return from death. When Dorrek had softly asked him to...join them together as he had not before. The first time Billy would...penetrate his husband, so to say.

WAIT. Did this mean Dorrek could get...well whatever it was, pregnant, with egg?

The Emperor looked a bit uncomfortable. 

“Yes I said parent to heir”, he confirmed, blue eyes insecurely wandering to meet Billy’s, “Was not sure would work this quickly, but did.”

Still, the hybrid seemed uncomfortable as he took his husband’s hand, “Is no good moment to tell, but great moment of luck, not?”

“Uh,” Billy stroked Dorrek’s hand, though he looked a bit shell-shocked after realizing that Dorrek was pregnant in some form. By him. This big green Emperor was going to...give birth? Lay eggs? Lay an egg? 

“Yeah, this is great...we will be fathers...To our child...children?”

The thought of Thomas seemed to have been pushed from his mind.

“Do you...need to rest? How long will it take? Is it one, do you need to brood?”

“Is fine”, Dorrek stated, wearing a beautiful smile now that Billy was so caring about him and obviously happy.

“I is not sure how work. Skrull lay egg, Kree birth.”  
He raised the other hand and patted his stomach. “Is one I feel. Rest is surprise I think”, Dorrek stated with a grin and made Billy shake his head with that.

“Feel very fine. Skrull tend getting aggressive when with egg.”  
He grinned once more, then pulled Billy closer to himself, “Child hopefully be beautiful and strong as father”, he whispered.

“If it’s your child it can only be beautiful.” Billy cuddled his husband’s neck, then ran his hands over the completely flat stomach. Skrull physiology was completely different to human, so he would probably never look any kind of pregnant. Still, just knowing there was an heir to Dorrek’s throne in there that he had helped create was pretty incredible.

*

Noh-Varr had a bad feeling as he waited in front of Dorrek’s chambers. The emperor had asked him to come alone, after the evening meal. This only meant one thing; Thomas’ fate had been decided.

Dorrek was alone, had asked even his husband to leave, as he called his friend and Hand in.  
He offered him a seat which Noh-Varr took.  
Then, the young Emperor sighed deeply.

“As you probably expect already, I have come to a decision. I cannot afford to lose William again, not in this kind of state.” A big green hand came up to rest on his stomach again, “Not ever. I’m with child, Noh-Varr, the Empire will get an heir. For this great luck I have to make a great sacrifice and hurt one of my oldest and best friends as well as my beloved’s twin brother. At the end of this week, Thomas will return to Earth.”

Before the Kree could say something, the Emperor quickly continued, “You can be angry at me, Noh-Varr, you can even hate me for doing this. But if you think about it for one second you know it is the only option I have in face of the circumstances. It’s the only logical solution.”

Noh-Varr felt ready to tear through a legion of soldiers, to feel blood run over his hands. How dare Dorrek say things like that, as if it was perfectly reasonable to enter the bargain that horrendous old man had offered?! 

And all because Dorrek would not let William stand against his own mother?!

“My emperor, this is preposterous! I don’t care what that old fool proclaims, you cannot just give Tho-mas into his hands! Fight him! You declared war on Earth once. The Scarlet Witch is not sane, surely she will be no match for your husband! You can’t do this, you can’t just give Tho-mas away! I need him here, he’s mine, you can’t!”

Never before had the Kree been hysterical.

Dorrek let him rage, he had already thought this to happen, but it still hurt him to see his friend like that.  
“I will not let the father of my child fight against his own family, Noh-Varr. You asking this of me is preposterous.”

Noh-Varr opened his mouth to say something, but Dorrek got up. “No more talking, my friend. I am terribly sorry, but this is my last word, for the Empire’s welfare. Thomas is going to be returned to Earth by the end of this week and you will bring him there.”

Noh-Varr left without another word, seething with pain and rage as he made his way towards his own chambers. He had to take Thomas back. Was Dorrek trying to be cruel or kind? Noh-Varr slammed open the door to his quarters.

“Tho-mas?”

No, he couldn’t tell him right now. If he did, the mood of the rest of the week would be horribly gloomy and such a waste. No, he wouldn’t tell his...beloved. He would just enjoy what was left of their time together.

*

“How about you tell me now where we are going?”

The white-haired prince lounged in the Captain’s seat of the Marvel, Noh-Varr’s ship, while the emissary was busying himself with the steering unit of the ship, apparently setting it on autopilot.  
“Has the Emperor given you time off so he can spend time alone with my brother? Or what is this?”

Tommy seemed unaware of the fact that there was still a deal with his grandfather going on, that said grandfather had set the Emperor an ultimatum.  
During the last week, both his brother and the Kree emissary, especially the latter, had spoilt him completely rotten, in his way, of course, but Thomas thought about different things than returning home or some stupid treaties.

For example, how nice Noh-Varr’s ass looked even in those longer, wider pants he usually wore for official visits.

But the Kree seemed deep in thoughts.  
Tommy sighed and got up, within the blink of an eye he was behind his lover, muttering, “Hey spaceboy, what’s up with you, huh?”

Noh-Varr had been thinking of ways to tell his young, princely lover that he was, in fact, taking him home. That the egg-heavy emperor had decided to forsake Tommy rather than make his precious William fight.  
When the subject of his thoughts questioned their destination yet again, he just sighed. And decided to lie, for the sake of the last peaceful hours they had together.

“Our destination is secret, To-mmy. Why must you question everything I do?”

“Cause that’s how I am”, Tommy retorted, “Curious, extremely good-looking, young and a mutant. Not to speak of my impressive vahol during kha-rai.”  
He had whispered the last sentence to Noh-Varr’s ear.  
Being a speedster certainly had more advantages than only being able to move very fast. Tommy could also think very fast which had made him able to learn Kree quicker than any other human.  
Still, he wasn’t really able to speak it, but he knew his alien lover liked it when he used words from his mother tongue, especially when they were dirty.  
‘Like it’ might even be an understatement, since it had forced some interesting reactions out of Noh-Varr so far...

The speedster’s hands travelled down Noh-Varr’s sides when he began nibbling on his neck.  
During the past weeks with his ‘alien boyfriend’ how William put it, Tommy had developed a certain preference for said alien to... well, give him a blowjob. Not only that but he had found out Noh-Varr liked it if he pursued him into doing it, if he told him what a really bad soldier he was for doing this and so on.  
When Tommy was done then, Noh-Varr would be extremely horny and rough to him during the obligatory sex that followed after.

William had been shocked one day when he went to bathe with his brother and counted 24 bitemarks all over his brother’s otherwise pristine skin. 

Those bitemarks proved something to anyone familiar with Kree ‘loving’ so to say. They were marks of possession, Noh-Varr’s undeniable brand of dedication, all over Tommy. The human prince was his and the universe should see it. He was proud of those marks, especially because humans seemed to heal so slowly.

The emissary closed his eyes, paying close attention to the nature of Tommy’s nibbling, the way he caressed his body. For someone claiming to have no lovelife outside of the rough-and-tumble of occasional one night stands, the speedster was being downright affectionate right now, which proved to Noh-Varr all the more that their soft bond had grown more solid. Tommy liked him, he craved his attention and touch, he craved his body as well as his company. It would have been humbling to anyone with less of an arrogant nature than the Kree soldier.

“You’re thinking of some kha-rai right now, aren’t you To-mmy? Whilst I’m flying the ship...that’s almost dangerous, you know.”

Of course it wasn’t, the ship was on autopilot, en route to...part them forever. Noh-Varr felt a sudden rush of desperate desire to have his prince and never allow him to leave.

“You know I like dangerous things”, Tommy muttered, pulling the collar of Noh-Varr’s tight shirt down with his teeth a little and then buried his nose in the soft, short white hair on the back of his neck, breathing in his scent a little.  
The Kree smelled different; Thomas couldn’t describe it. It was nothing like he had ever smelled before.  
He might look all human, but the speedster was sure that even without a specially enhanced nose he was able to tell this was indeed humanoid, not human.

The young prince grinned slightly, “I bet kha-rai is forbidden on this ship, hm? That makes it all the more interesting...”

Noh-Varr felt a twinge run through his chest. This wasn’t right. Tommy should know this would be their last night together and it would be short too...It wasn’t fair that the weight of this knowledge weighed heavily on him alone...But it would ruin the mood. He didn’t want his last memories of Thomas be of a sulking prince skulking around the Marvel, angry at the Kree and the world.

So he turned around and gripped Tommy’s sides, easily holding him still and switching their places, then directing the young prince to the cushy chair in the middle of the bridge. He pressed his human lover into the chair and covered his lips with a harsh kiss. Fuck, he felt so stupidly desperate right now. Slowly, he went from leaning over Tommy to kneeling between his knees, relinquishing the boy’s mouth when he couldn’t follow him any further downwards.

“You know, it IS forbidden. You need to be punished for your actions, little gerbil prince. I, as the captain of this vessel, will serve it.”

“Ohh”, Tommy teased, “What an honouuur” He made his voice dripping with sarcasm, but still there was this affectionate glow in his green eyes, behind the excitement about what was to come and the usual dose of arrogance displayed in there as well.  
“But I didn’t even do anything! I just thought about it, is that reason enough for punishment already? Are you punishing me for my dirty thoughts, Captain?”

Apparently yes, Noh-Varr was about to do just that. And Tommy couldn’t help it, he was already growing hard rather quickly, the Kree was just too insanely good at pleasuring him; if he wanted to that was. And the memory of that alone was enough.

“Thoughts can be dangerous if they are left unpunished, little prince,” Noh-Varr purred, entirely letting himself melt into his role, pushing the thoughts of their approaching separation far from his mind. Now, right now, Tommy was here, beneath his hands, his touch, under his control and willing for any pleasure the Kree might inflict upon him.

Noh-Varr pushed the fabric of Tommy’s shirt up until it bunched just above his stomach. Then the Kree leaned forward, pinching the skin between his teeth, hard. That would leave another mark on the young prince and it suited the emissary perfectly.

“You are lucky I caught you this early. It will make your punishment...sweeter.”

His hands were already working on Tommy’s pants. Neither of them were into foreplay much. Biting, sucking, teasing and insulting each other seemed to do enough for both of them.  
Tommy hissed when his crotch was bared to the room, already standing to attention for Noh-Varr. The Kree ran a hand over the sensitive flesh, his touch still too light to please, his grip only loose. He rubbed his thumb over Tommy’s tip, smirking up at his young lover.

“You know, I might just use my hand. That would be punishment, would it not?”

Tommy, who had grown more and more excited in the face of soon getting one of Noh-Varr’s incredible blowjobs, gave an annoyed sound at that. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, he brought out, “Your hands are nice and all, but I want you to suck me, what the fuck is so difficult about this, Captain? I’m a prince you gotta bow to my wishes!”  
The speedster’s hand landed on pale hair, as white as his own, and grabbed it.  
His hips bucked into the skilled hand on him, “Just do it already! Ma-karr val kha, you little hrakul!”  
Yes, dirty words and insults, Tommy’s specialities in Kree. And Billy had helped him with a few special words that would definitely get to Noh-Varr.  
So upon saying that last word, Tommy didn’t quite know what it actually meant - but it was a very old, very heavy swearword for someone since it actually meant nothing less than ‘Skrull’. Of course it was forbidden now ever since Dorrek VIII had unified the two races.

It certainly did something to Noh-Varr, who gave a growl that sounded pretty vicious and he squeezed Tommy’s dick hard, making the human jolt. 

“Careful with that tongue of yours, my ash-kee, someone might have killed you for that word,” he was turned on as hell by Thomas speaking Kree though, so he obliged the young prince’s command. His lips enveloped the stiff human cock and he began with one of his so desired blowjobs. Maybe it had something to do with the properties of his saliva, but Tommy always turned into jelly within seconds. Noh-Varr pushed his tongue against the cock in his mouth, sucking heartily and using his teeth to get some of those delicious moans out of Tommy’s throat.

It certainly was a sight to behold the Kree emissary between Tommy’s knees, ‘serving’ with the utmost pleasure.

The human prince’s knuckles turned white as he clawed his hands into the strangely warm metal of the armrests of the chair he was sitting in.  
He didn’t know what turned him on more, the picture Noh-Varr offered when he, the arrogant Hand of the Emperor was kneeling between his legs, sucking his dick with a dedication Tommy had not even seen in his brother, or simply the feeling alone of this incredible tongue mixed together with the sweet sensation of Noh-Varr’s saliva starting to do its work..

Moans tumbled from his lips and he couldn’t even control it, he was jelly in the Kree’s hands right now. Noh-Varr could have gone and fucked him dry, he would have loved it.

Tommy didn’t forget though how much the emissary liked to hear him talk in a state like that, so he forced himself to at least one clear thought.  
“Y-yeah, you like, nnh-... this, right, meraal?”, he got better with the words, remembering that this simply meant soldier, “Especially, sh... nhnn, fuck yes! w-when I talk Ruul?”

He wasn’t far anymore, at this rate he would be done within a few seconds.

Noh-Varr however, did not just live for the pleasure of others. Even his human lover would have to restrain himself until the Kree allowed him his release. And so, like the devil he was, Noh-Varr slowed right down, leisurely stroking the aching flesh only gently, eyes rolling up to view Tommy’s flushed face and the dawning of frustration beginning to spread through his sluggish mind. Noh-Varr rubbed circles on Tommy’s inner thighs, caressing the well-muscled body with the utmost care, then scratching his nails over the pride and joy of the speedster. Oh he loved making Tommy jerk and twist like this.

Slowly, he let Tommy’s cock slide from between his lips so the human could see himself in the Kree’s mouth.

“You are mine, Tho-mas. No one else will have you, my ash-kee, my little treasure...No one can please you like I can.”

Tommy arched his back a little, green eyes focused on the picture the Kree offered him so readily.  
The words, even though he would not reply to them, burned themselves into his mind, together with this picture, together with Noh-Varr’s dark, husky voice and the feeling of his hands and lips on him.

“Just akar-rha ma kha-rai, Noh!” Tommy’s voice was desperate as he begged him to fuck him and he grabbed the alien’s cheeks pulling him up and over him, “Please, I need you...”

Not even Billy could make him this desperate. Noh-Varr was perfect and Tommy was sure he would actually be the only one his grandfather could marry him to without him throwing a rage fit.

The emissary was once again only too happy to oblige. Much like Dorrek, he too carried around a little discreet bottle since humans needed...some applied lubrication in order to enjoy sex. Something Skrulls and Kree could only wonder about. Noh-Varr’s lips sealed Tommy’s again, his hands perfectly capable of working his own pants off and fingers slipping into the human for just the minimal of preparation. After merely half a minute, Tommy was squirming in his seat, pulling at Noh’s hair, clawing at his shoulder impatiently.  
He obliged his prince and without even so much as fumbling, pushed himself into Thomas. It was an awkward angle if any, with Noh leaning over Tommy, the speedster’s legs on the Kree’s shoulders as they joined.

“This never gets old, Tho-mas,” Noh grinned down at his lover, nibbling at his ear, hands grasping the speedster’s ass so he could lever the slender body better to his thrusts, which he’d already begun eagerly.

Tommy couldn’t even find the words to correct him, his mind was spinning and there was only sweet pain and pleasure coursing through him and yet Noh-Varr wasn’t touching him and all he could think was mean, mean, mean and more, harder, faster, deeper, “Fuck yeeeees!”

He didn’t even notice he was using his powers absently, sometimes his arms or legs blurred. Tommy threw his head back, luckily the seat was cushioned nicely so it didn’t hurt, “Oh fuck fuck, Noohhh...”  
His fingers were clawing into the alien’s neck, he knew it, and they would leave marks at least for the next hour which was quite long, he had learned.

He mewled and clawed and moaned and screamed as usual - not caring what the universe around them was currently doing; this was Prince Thomas of Genosha having incredibly good sex and everyone could know.

The Marvel had a crew and they were probably able to hear Tommy very well. But Noh didn’t care and neither did his lover. Both of them were entangled in only each other, physically as well as mentally. The kree could only think about how right this was, how good he felt, fucking Tommy’s brains out, making the young prince lose his damn mind just because it was Noh and he was so damn good at making him scream and squirm and moan for more all the same.

Technically, the emissary could go all night if necessary, but not with Tommy’s moans ringing so loudly in his ears. The marks to his skin only made his thrusts harder and deeper. The chair gave a little creak in its metal bracer, clearly it was not designed for this kind of vigorous activity.

“To-mmy, To-mmy,” Noh-Varr didn’t know what he wanted to say, how he should express his deep need for Thomas, his dire possessive want and lingering attachment, “vi mar lun-dii, To-mmy.”

That was the closest thing the kree language had to offer in terms of affection. It wasn’t ‘I love you’, but something like ‘your presence is the most important matter to my life’. Billy would have gushed like a schoolgirl if he’d heard that.

Tommy was used to Noh-Varr talking Kree to him and he found it incredibly hot to hear. Had he known what this actually meant, he would have reacted differently, but he just pulled the soldier down into a passionate, sloppy kiss that involved a lot of teeth.

They were both out of breath when they broke it and Tommy managed to bring out, amongst pants and groans, “N..noh.. I-I can’t... hah, I’m..”  
He wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, pulled the older closer to him and therefore deeper into him which just gave him the intensification he had needed to come.

The white-haired speedster came with a moan that definitely everyone on the ship must have heard and whimpered Noh-Varr’s name as he covered his stomach with his own fluid.

Noh-Varr took it upon himself to ride out Tommy’s orgasm and joining him just before he went limp beneath him. He knew his saliva wasn’t the only bodily fluid with odd properties he produced. The two them had discovered that Tommy was never sore if Noh-Varr...well, if he shared some more fluids with him.

He held the spent human close to him, pressing Tommy’s head to his shoulder, arms around him tight as if he couldn’t possibly imagine letting go. The weight of reality and the knowledge of their destination came crashing over him with some force and he couldn’t bear it. Tommy was too precious, he was the only person Noh had ever felt so deeply connected to, so comfortable in his presence. He never needed anyone until he met Thomas.

“Tho-mas...” he whispered, voice weary, grainy and tired.

Tommy didn’t let go off him either, he just clung to him, entirely spent and tired, too. Sex with Billy had been good but after he came he had always felt as if he could go again straight away. Not with Noh though, not if he fucked him silly like this.

It was then when he noticed something was wrong, in the very tone of Noh-Varr’s voice.

“What’s up?”, he asked lazily.

Noh-Varr’s nose was resting in Tommy’s snowy hair and he took a deep breath of his scent. He never, ever wanted to forget what his wonderful little prince smelled like, felt like, sounded like...God, it was choking him, making it hard to breathe not to mention speak, but he had to tell the boy. Now.

“The emperor...your grandfather has ordered your return...or he will unleash your mother upon us. The emperor fears for William’s safety and...he’s ordered me to take you...back to earth. We’re going to Earth, Tho-mas.”

There was silence for a long time. Tommy had placed an arm over his eyes before and he hadn’t removed it during the silence, not even when Noh-Varr pulled out and cradled him close afterwards.

Then, slowly, he let the arm sink to his side, green eyes focused on the ceiling.  
There were tears burning in the corners of his eyes, but he tried to blink them away. If he now looked at Noh, he knew he would really start to cry and so he didn’t for another long while.

They didn’t speak, until finally, the speedster managed to meet the Kree’s ice-blue eyes.  
Noh-Varr looked tired, angry, worried, but most of all desperate.  
Tommy grabbed his cheeks and swallowed heavily.  
“I knew it”, he brought out quietly, “I knew it all along, Noh. I could see it in your eyes, I’m not stupid, you little karai.”  
He managed a sad little smile.

“I won’t make a fuss, I won’t scream, I won’t blame anyone. I’ll enjoy my last minutes with you, I’ll leave the ship on my own two feet. But you have to promise me something. If you ever hear they want to marry me off,”

The speedster brought their foreheads together, “Save me.”

Noh-Varr didn’t speak for a couple of minutes, he just stayed right where he was, forehead leaning against Tommy’s eyes closed as he breathed deeply, his lover cradled in his arms. The kree wanted to wrap himself around Thomas, shield him from the horrible world that wanted to tear them apart. But he couldn’t. Even as emissary of the kree, he did not have the power to defy his emperor’s wishes like this, like he wanted to. Just fly away with his Thomas safely with him.

“I swear to you...I will not let anyone have you. You are my ash-kee, To-mmy. I...I am supposed to leave immediately after you have departed the ship...I will give you...a means of communication. It will not hold for long, so save it until a time comes where you require me...”

Noh had never cried in his entire life and he wasn’t about to start, but he could do nothing for the next couple of hours but hold Thomas close, even when the speedster dozed off lightly.

All too soon, Earth’s blue form appeared on the monitor in front of them. Noh-Varr felt nauseous at the sight of it, arms tightening on his lover.

“Tho-mas...” he whispered in his ear, kissing the side of the speedster’s face.

Tommy gave a little grunt, indeed he had been dozing off as always when the effect of Noh’s body fluids on him subsided.  
Slowly, he woke up, eyes focusing on the monitor.  
He gave no further sound, he just clung more tightly to the Kree holding him so closely.

*

The Marvel landed so smoothly you didn’t even notice if it weren’t for the first officer’s comment, “Captain, we have landed.”

Tommy swallowed.  
He had changed into his royal uniform and stood next to Noh-Varr in front of the Marvel’s cargo bay doors.  
Soon enough there was a mechanical sound to be heard and the doors started to open. Tommy reacted in an instant and drew the young Kree emissary into a desperate, last kiss, trying to take as much taste and feeling as possible with him, trying to burn it into his mind.

“I love you”, he brought out when the door had opened and he had disconnected himself from Noh-Varr, then turned around and walked down the stairs, slowly, without turning around. His family was staring at him, had they seen him kiss Noh-Varr?  
If they had, he didn’t care, at all. They should see they weren’t the only thing in this universe he had left.  
Thomas’ hand enclosed around the little transponder in his hand.

Noh-Varr was left speechless by Thomas’ last words to him and he watched him walk down the ramp. He wanted to say something, he wanted to let Thomas know he understood what that meant and that he too felt that way.

But he couldn’t. He remained in the same pose, stoically watching Thomas being greeted by his family, his father embracing him despite the breach in royal behavioural protocol. 

“The emperor has respected your wishes, Lord Magnus,” Noh-Varr spoke and his voice could have sliced through titanium, there was so much hatred against Erik in it, “Emperor Dorrek and his husband send their regards and wish your warmongering mind peace.” The Kree ship was closing it’s bay doors and Noh-Varr allowed himself one final glance at Tommy and he felt as if he was breaking down right there. He turned and left the cargo bay before the ship had even closed up entirely.

“Thomas, you’re finally home!” Apparently Wanda was free enough of Emma’s mind control to greet her son as she enveloped him in a cloud of crimson and soft auburn hair.

“Mother...”

Thomas felt like breaking down and crying right there.  
His mother smelled good, like home, but there was no Billy right next to him, clinging to her as well and that reminded him all too well that he was alone here.

His parents were obviously glad to have him back, his grandfather only stared at Noh-Varr and then at his grandson.

Tommy’s green eyes narrowed. Apparently Erik had seen his last exchange with the Kree emissary.

“You’ve been away so long, come, I want to hear about your adventures, you must have seen so many fantastic things!” Wanda’s joy was almost childish, as if she had no idea of the political implications this act had been committed for...The reason why Tommy was back with his family.

“Oh when is your brother coming home? Father said you wanted to be here earlier, I understand, Billy probably has befriended people in his...not home out there, so he will be longer...”

Apparently, Erik had thought it best to lie entirely to his own daughter, because Pietro was glaring at him before he took Wanda’s other arm.

“Come on, let’s go inside.”

He easily picked his sister up and zipped inside, leaving Erik and Thomas alone.

“Your little bout of rebellion is over Thomas. You would do best to let your affection for that alien disappear with his ship. There are duties you must account for. Come, let me tell you about Queen Medusa.”

*

Thomas laid on the balcony of his room, the balcony that had once connected his and Billy’s room. But the lights were dark in there now, no Billy available. No Billy, no Noh-Varr, nothing. Just he and himself.  
The speedster wasn’t laying on a bed or anything, he just laid on the floor and stared at the sky that should be familiar to him, but it wasn’t.  
He remembered the endless worlds Noh-Varr had shown him when they had been up on the palace’s roof and the constellations he had names for Thomas couldn’t pronounce.  
When the Kree emissary had whispered the words in his mothertongue quietly into his ear, they sounded like the softest of love confessions.  
He would never forget that.

Tears were leaking out of his eyes and he didn’t even try to stop them as he stared at the sky.  
He missed him already on his first evening. Worse, his grandfather had already hinted he was going to be married into the Inhumans, like some tribute the House Of M had to pay.  
All the pain and desperation he felt overshadowed his joy over seeing his mother and father again and Thomas felt even worse for that.

“...He’s gone, Tommy, you have to forget him now.”  
Pietro was not the parent that came for soft, emotional speeches, but he was the only one of sane mind who understood the circumstances and actually felt incredibly bad for his son. The elder speedster looked tired too, but much less grumpy than usual. He didn’t stand over Tommy for long, instead leaning against the balcony railing and staring up at the sky.

“I’m sorry. Really, I am. I wanted a better life for both of you than this.”

Of course, Pietro and Wanda had never really been all that honest with their children, but the twins were clever, they’d figured it out along with the rest of the world.

Tommy just continued to lay around, staring at the sky.

He didn’t answer, but he was, behind all the grief, surprised Pietro had come to talk to him.  
That was why he was actually willing to talk.

“Father, I can’t forget him. I’m in love with him, madly. I’m not like Billy, you know that. Do you think you could ever forget mother if the old fucker married you or her off?”

“Of course not. You are nothing like Billy, everyone knows that Thomas,” Pietro was relieved his son was speaking with him at all. The similiarities between the two speedsters were uncanny, in behaviour and appearance.

“I never thought I’d hear you say you’re in love with someone. Well, I was kind of expecting you to perhaps feel like that about your brother, but I guess it can’t all run in the family,” and yes, the elder speedster did have a sense of humour, “but you also know much better than Billy ever did how things work in the House of M. Erik...I cannot stand to call the man father anymore. We’re his pawns and that’s my fault. Wanda...if I could just...but your mother is so frail in mind...”

Pietro sighed and sat down, watching his son stare up at the sky.

“But what are you going to do? Your alien lover has returned to...the emperor I presume. I wish he’d never brought you back, at least you would be free then.”

“The Emperor is a good ali.. husband to my brother and a good ruler. He did not want to destroy our family by letting Billy fight mother. There was no other way, even Noh-Varr knew that.”  
It hurt to say the name.  
“Oh, father, be sure of it, it runs in the family. I did not make my first experiences with girls as I always boasted about, no, my very first experiences laid in my brother’s hands, literally. I love him, I still do, more than a brother should, but it is different with Noh.”

It felt good to speak about this, though a little weird to talk to his own father, for the first time really after so many years.

“When do I have to marry? Maybe I can get through to mother, but I doubt it. She still thinks Billy is on holiday.”

Pietro shook his head and ran a hand over his sweeping white hair. Wanda’s mind was in pieces and that infuriating blonde woman was only making it worse by stirring around in her head. Worst of all, Pietro didn’t know how and couldn’t stop her from doing it. Couldn’t stop Erik from using his own daughter.

“I don’t know. A couple of months, the Inhumans aren’t quite ready to agree to our newest ‘proposal’ just yet. Medusa loved her husband, she won’t be easily ready to re-marry. Especially not a teenager. Fuck. This is all messed up...Thomas. did he at least love you as much as you seem to love him?”

It was strange to talk like this, they’d never done that before.

That was a weird question and it caused Thomas to frown, but also to blush. Did Noh love him? He wasn’t quite sure if Kree knew this feeling...  
But then he remembered all those times when Noh watched him with that devoted, doting look in his eyes when he thought Tommy didn’t see, that one time when he had come back from a little mission where he had to leave for a few days and afterwards had spoiled him rotten with little, secret signs of affection... The times when he held him tightly and kissed his neck and told him sweet things in his weird way of expressing himself in English...

And that time only a few hours ago when he had.. vi mar lun-dii, Billy had told him about that, he remembered and frowned, remembering the situation...

Billy had freaked out about it, had told him he had to tell him instantly should Noh-Varr ever say that and he had had that dreamy expression in his dark eyes... Which could only mean...

“Yes”, Tommy whispered, cheeks heating up, “Yes, the equivalent of that in Kree. He told me I was the most important thing in the universe to him.”

Pietro just stared at Tommy wordlessly for a minute or two. The kiss, everyone had seen the kiss. There was no doubt the Kree actually adored his son and it hurt all the more to take that luck away from Tommy. Especially because Billy still got to be with his lover and husband.

“I’m so sorry Thomas.”

*

“It is in a week.”

Erik had this really annoying habit of announcing surprise weddings at dinner or whenever he was sitting behind a table of some sort.

His eyes were on Thomas, expecing a rage-fit of teenage rebellion.

“You will marry Queen Medusa and secure the Inhumans for our cause.”

Thomas met his eyes, without ragefit. He just said very calmly, “No, I will not.”

He felt his father stiffen next to him and his mother look up and frown. But that was perfectly fine. He had only waited for this, had clung to this. This was his chance, his point where he couldn’t deal with things anymore and had a legitimate reason to call for help.  
And Noh-Varr had promised him help, at any cost.  
In his pocket, he found the device Noh-Varr had given him. He enclosed his hand around it and pressed his finger into the little dent to activate it.  
Then he spoke, hoping the transmitter got all that and was sending it to the Kree.

“I won’t oblige to your crazy plans, old man. I might have been born into this family, but I’m the first one who decides to not be a pawn of yours. I won’t marry, especially some freaky Inhuman queen.”

“Thomas, this wasn’t a question. You will do as I say, understood?!” Erik bristled, the metal cutlery around him floating without his direct command, just responding to his emotionally brittle state. Emma, at his side as always, put a hand to her head, indicating what exactly Erik was threatening his grandson with.

*

Millions of lightyears away, a certain Kree emissary stormed out of a council meeting and towards a ship. There was no time to take the Marvel. The big warship would be more useful, yes, but also easier to track and it would give Dorrek a reason to pursue him. He was leaving, he was betraying his post and maybe even his people by breaking his oaths...

But he had made a promise. And Tommy was his, no matter how far away he was.

William stroked over his husband’s green forearm, a little smile on his face as he cuddled into Dorrek’s shoulder.

“Your hand is committing treason, theft and destroying one of your treaties, my love.”  
“I know”, Dorrek hummed, stroked his husband’s hand as they watched the screen showing the leaving ship. Then he leaned forward and switched off the screen.

“Did not see a thing. Will notice … hmm, in 12 hours Hand and ship is gone and send soldier after him”, he grinned and raised a finger, “One.”

The Emperor leaned back and pulled William more close, “Is least I can do for him. Will say tried my best to get him back, but your grandfather will angry anyway, probably war. Not my fault then. Can call on Armada with calm conscience. Noh-Varr will exiled, but when war, will be invited back.”

“I have been spoiling you rotten speaking Skrull all this time, haven’t I? We’re going to have some English lessons before Tommy gets back,” William gave a mock-scowl and at his husband’s whine, he chuckled and kissed his nose, “our hatchling will grow up with three languages at least. Will be a smart little Dorrek IX.”

Dorrek’s face lit up, “Smart is good. Very good. Has a lot smart from little witch father.”  
He grinned and patted his very flat, very muscular stomach. There was nothing of a pregnancy in sight, but certainly the Emperor was going through a few moodswings now and than and ate like a horse.

As if to underline that fact, he took another handful of that weird jelly like stuff he so loved and stuffed his face with it.

*

Tommy stared at himself in the mirror.  
He looked damn good, he had to admit, probably even better than his twin brother at his wedding.  
The uniform he was wearing was completely white. Of course, he wore the obligatory red House Of M cape, but otherwise everything on him was white, even the knee high riding boots that were so tight they showed off his trained legs very nicely, accented them even.

The uniform was tailored perfectly to his body, it hugged his slender frame and made him look manlier, but not bulkier necessarily.

Since he was going to be the husband he had to appear first and then his bride would follow. Which he would never marry he was sure of it. Noh-Varr would come to save him, there was still time.  
Right?

In the blink of an eye, Tommy stood in front of the double winged entrance door. In contrary to Billy back then, Thomas enjoyed all eyes on him as soon as the door opened, practically bathing in the attention he got.

This was going to be a lot of fun and a huge embarrassment for his family. He pitied his father and mother a little, but his father had promised him to take good care of himself and his sister, so that was that.

Everything was ready and Tommy almost enjoyed that almost every TV program probably in the entire known universe was live broadcasting him walking down the aisle right now. and they would be broadcasting his spectacular leave too.

The wedding proceeded on international television. Nothing, no incident, it appeared that everything would be flawlessly executed. No unscheduled alien visitors in sight. The wedding was taking place in the same open hall as William’s, a year ago. Erik had a sense of irony in there somewhere, Pietro was sure of it.

Queen Medusa and her enormous red mane didn’t seem any kind of pleased to be marrying a boy half her age and treated Thomas to some very disdainful looks.

The priests began the treaty, which was much longer than William’s. Of course not, Erik wanted to cover all possibilities and get it right this time, not like the useless alliance with Emperor Dorrek VIII. 

Finally, after an hour-long speech, the priest addressed the two standing in front of him, asking if they would take each other in marriage.

Queen Medusa answered first, as her rank commanded.

“I do take this...Thomas Erik Lehnsherr to be my husband.”

All eyes were on Tommy now.

Where the fuck was Noh-Varr?  
At first, he had been incredibly sure that his lover would come and save him before this stupid speech was over, then he had resumed to staring at his feet, biting his lower lip, and the last five minutes he had been staring at the non existent ceiling. 

“I... uhh...” There were this metal bracelets around his ankles and they were tightening right now. Erik knew very well how much Tommy loved running and that was a worse threat than death.

He’d been running like crazy, ever since landing that piece of crap ship he’d stolen from the fleet. He was too late, surely he was too late! But there was no way he would just abandon Tommy, so Noh-Varr was racing towards the palace. It was heavily guarded, of course. This was an important political marriage after all. But not if the ex-emissary had anything to say about it.

There! The hall was in sight and so were the alarmed guards. Noh-Varr didn’t have much ammo left, but he used it carelessly to plough his way through.

Inside of the hall, all eyes were on the hesitating prince. Medusa began tapping her foot.

“Thomas!” Erik hissed from his front-row seat.

The doors to the great hall flew open and everyone turned. A man stood there, clad in green and white, an odd helmet on his head which he threw to the side. Then he stilled completely. Guards crowded into the aisle, shouting orders for Noh-Varr to surrender.  
It was a pity they weren’t familiar with Kree special abilities, because a second later, Noh was running, a speed far faster than most humans and mutants (Pietro and Tommy excluded), crashing into the soldiers, throwing them aside like ragdolls. Those would not be moved suffered a far worse fate, because the kree was merciless in the face of this emergency.

Magneto and Emma Frost rose to keep him from the podium. Noh-Varr charged towards them and before either could lift a hand, he spit at them. The volley of silvery saliva had an immediate effect as both mutants froze in place, doing nothing as the kree passed them by.

He arrived at the podium, sweeping Tommy into his arms immediately.

“I have come for you, ash-kee.”  
He already knew Tommy would be disabled from running, so held onto his beloved tight and stilled once more.

Relief washed over him so strongly he almost felt like fainting any second. The pain in his ankles had subsided since Magneto was probably under Noh’s command right now and Tommy let himself lean into his lover’s arms for a moment.

“I knew you would come for me.”

Then, he wrapped his arms tightly around him, sent his father a thankful glance and a smile into his parents direction and then left in a blur of white.

“Where’s the ship?”  
When Noh-Varr told him, they were already there.  
Both of their body functions were monitored by the ship’s computers as soon as they entered, but none of them had to look at those to know they were both high on adrenaline and the Kree equivalent to that.  
“Quickly...! Before my grandfather gets us...”

Noh-Varr had already ordered the ship into an emergency take-off and the old vessel groaned with the engine’s effort, but soon enough, they were leaving Earth’s atmosphere. Their escape had been flawless, of course, since the kree had planned it for the week it took him to get here. His arms were still around Tommy and in one quick swoop, he’d covered the prince’s mouth with his own, trying to convey the strength of his emotion, his relief and his joy to have his beloved back in his arms.

The swoop was maybe a bit too dramatic because both of them ended up on the floor seconds after. Noh gave an odd gurgle of laughter, then he nuzzled into Tommy’s hair.

“I lo-ve you, To-mmy,” his english was weird as ever but his words honest, “I missed you, I will never let you go again. Never.”

Tommy couldn’t help but smile brightly. “It’s ‘love’... And I.. vi mar lun-dii, too, just so you understand.”  
He wrapped his arms around the Kree’s neck and downright cuddled him, they both cuddled until they noticed their positions and the warmth coming from the other body, how close they were and how little fabric there was between them.  
Fabric that needed to go, they both simultaneously decided.

What followed was a passionate round of kha-rai, of course. It was different to all the times before though because they were actually staring at each other the whole time, that meant if they were not kissing, as if they tried to tell the other with their eyes how much he meant to him.

Noh-Varr already knew the emperor had no intention of truly exiling him and Tommy, especially not considering whom Dorrek was married to. They would just trundle around the galaxies a little, then return to the throne world. Whatever war Erik would throw after them would be met with a more than united front of Kree and Skrull. Nothing was going to keep him and Tommy apart anymore and the knowledge of that gave Noh a serenity and satisfaction he’d never known before.

After several rounds of kha-rai, both were bundled on the bed of the small room, Tommy cradled in Noh-Varr’s arm, both of the snowy haired men smiling stupidly at each other, brimming with happiness at last.

“So, Dorrek and William do not expect us back for a month at least. Somewhere in the universe you wish to go, my...love?”

Tommy smiled softly and grabbed Noh-Varr’s cheek, giving him a really loving look that made him look pretty similar to his twin brother right there.  
It was still Tommy though, you could see it in the little spark in his green eyes that was ever present, even in a serene, happy situation like that.

“What about your not-home? I remember you wanted to show me. Besides”, he gave a little grin, “Anything that involves a lot of kha-rai, a lot of, uhm, being alone together, good food and all around a lot of you is fine.”

~*~END.~*~


End file.
